For the Want of a Friend
by TilasTrinity
Summary: Ecco is tired of his life, but when he meets a little girl on a boat, everything changes. Will he abandon his pod forever to help this human child? Chapter 31 FINALLY! :D 102805 I'm not dead honest! XD
1. Prologue

Okay this is my first Ecco the Dolphin Fic! I got the idea while playing Ecco The Tides of Time at work a few days ago. (oh yes, I worked very hard XD ) And these ideas just came to me. I used elements from Ecco ToT and DoTF, but many things are changed. The timeline is the present, 2003. All those who night think Ecco is ooc, well they didn't really give him a personality in the games now did they? ;) This is how I see Ecco. FWI, any words in _italics_ are Ecco's thoughts. Well I hope you enjoy the fic. If you do, please leave a review!

FOR THE WANT OF A FRIEND….

Prologue 

_Greetings… I am Ecco…  I am what many have called me for years, a hero… Hero… I slap my tail upon the word. I am no hero, I have been nothing but a tool. I have been used time and again, to help those who were too cowardice to help themselves. Oh, while I know many could not help themselves, yet I know many more could. But why didn't they? Why did they wait for me? Because, I am the 'hero', it was, and always will be, my duty. _

_But why me?__ Why must I be the hero? Why must I be the one to risk my life time and again to help those who would under normal circumstances ignore me? Fear me? Call me a freak? Oh yes, I am a freak… these retched stars upon my head deem it so. I long to be a normal dolphin, to swim with my pod and be accepted! But no, I cannot! Because of this damn stars I cannot even be accepted! Yes I am the 'mighty' Ecco, the mighty HERO, but what GOOD is it to me?! Those who know my name cower before me, those that don't, think I am but a freak! Even those I have saved do not wish to be my friends; they fear me, for my power._

_DAMN YOU asterite! DAMN YOU the one who gave me these stars, these powers! I do not wish them anymore! All I ever wanted in life was to have a normal life, have friends! Have… A love… but no… not I, not for 'mighty' Ecco...  Dolphins do not wish to be my friends; rather all they do is say "hello sir" or "yes sir". Even the elders treat me this way! Like I am some sort of god! I am not! I am only me! Why. Why, WHY do they act this way? Time and again even after I ask them to stop? _

_I was born different… I know that. From the time I was born, from the time the stars upon my head made themselves known, I would be denied a normal life… *sigh*…I hate thinking the way that I do…  I do hate these stars, I do hate these powers… yet I love them…I could not bear to live without them, for they are a part of me. I always wanted to be strong, to be a hero… but it is like a double edged blade…_

_… damn… I look at the sun, and see it is time to make my rounds. Oh how I loathe this. My pod has deemed me leader, and with it I have duties to attend to. Bah such simple minded things… but I suppose it is better then sitting and stewing in my own thoughts, for my thoughts are dangerous, so very dangerous…_


	2. The Usual Rounds

I began to swim, farther and farther towards the bottom, where many of my pod played and swam. As I approached the underwater city I had to stop and look at it. Such a marvel it was, truthfully. Coral reefs and plants twisted and turned to becomes shelters, golden rings that the asterite created where everywhere, in the land, and in the sea. The water in this area was never too cold, never too hot; and it was always clearer then air. This home seemed like an underwater paradise. I moved forward again, heading into the main area of this marvelous place. 

I suddenly was approached by two young dolphins, swimming playfully around. Neither had noticed me however, until one swam directly into me. It yelped and almost swore at me, until it noticed who 'I' was.

"SIR!" the small dolphin squealed. "I am so sorry sir I didn't- I-I mean I wasn't…" it recoiled and braced itself for a lashing. I only looked at it calmly.

"You did not hurt me, I am not angry." I told it in a calm voice. I was not angry, rather happy to see two young ones talking with me.

"I-I thank you sir, I promise it will never happen again!" it stammered.

"Yes sir we're so sorry, we'll just be on our way sir and let you get back to your duties. Sorry again sir!" the other young one squeaked.

"No, really, I do not mind it I-" I started, but it was too late, the two young ones had already bowed and swam off, as fast as they could for fear of a lashing. I drooped sadly. 

_*sigh* It is not a surprise; young ones always swim from me. All I wished was that maybe… maybe I could join them in their play? Oh do not be foolish Ecco, they would never allow you to. You are the 'mighty' Ecco, you do not have time for such things in their eyes. Even with children you could not belong._

I snorted in the water, causing bubbles to rise. Then I continued forward, heading for the main area. The main area had many buildings that the asterite created for us. The buildings themselves were large plant life, twisted and morphed into buildings with many rooms and corridors. I swam into the largest building. This was the council building, where meetings and such were held. I swam down a hallway until he entered a large room. Inside were a few dolphins, many chattering amongst themselves, but when I entered a hush fell over the group.

_Oh by the almighty… I so LOATHE when they do this..._

"Ecco… sir. How have you been today sir?" A large black dolphin asked in a squeaky tone.

"The ocean is warm today, I have been feeling fine." I replied with a smirk. I was NOT fine however, but I have gotten used to this little charade, it was simple to me now.

"That's good sir" the dolphin replied with forced enthusiasm. "Would you like a snack sir? Perhaps your favorite red fish?"

_Favorite… If I have to eat ONE MORE of those I shall gag…_

"No, that is alright, I ate this morning. Now, how are things around the pod?"

"Just fine sir, the pod is strong and healthy, thanks to you of course."

_Of coouurrssee… I snarled in my mind. My beak curled ever so slightly in resentment._

"Sir? Are you alright sir?" the black dolphin asked concerned.

"Yes, yes I am fine!" I said quickly. "Has there been any other news?"

"Yes sir… I…" the black dolphin looked almost scared to say his next words.

"Yes? Is there something else?" I asked. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Yes sir… there's been many human sightings as of late, near the northern sector."

"Humans?!" I exclaimed. The group immediately cringed.

"Y-y-es sir, they've been seen in boats on the north ends. So far they haven't done anything but…"

"I see. I will go look into this." 

"You will sir? I-I mean yes sir! Excellent choice sir!" the black one said and his eyes lit up. All the other dolphins in the room seemed excited as well. I merely rolled my eyes. 

They then went over other news and issues of the day, but my mind was elsewhere.

_Humans?__ Near our home? They have not been stupid enough to come near this place since I drove them away years ago…oh well this is very interesting…_

"Sir? Sir are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked at the black one. 

"Yes, just thinking. I must leave now, if we are finished." 

"Oh yes sir we're all done if you are!" he replied as him and others bowed. Sometimes there are advantages to my role…


	3. Possible Friends?

I swam from the building as fast as I could, heading directly for the north end. My mind was racing. _Humans! Humans around here?! Maybe they're in for a fight; maybe they're here to make peace? Explorers? Hunters? Enemies? Friends!? That thought stayed in my mind.__ Yes friends, perhaps if fellow dolphins cannot accept me, humans might! I am no normal dolphin true, but perhaps the humans can see that and wish to be my friend? Oh how I would give anything right about now… I swam on, a childish giddy taking over my mind. Then I stopped and mentally slapped myself. _Ecco do not be a fool! Humans have never befriended dolphins, only taken them away to almighty knows where or killed them! How could these ones possibly be different?! I must be on guard!__

Soon I came upon a large boat floating calmly in the water. I swam slowly and cautiously, looking at this human made contraption. Then I saw three humans appear, looking over the edge of the boat, right at ME. My instincts told me to swim like mad but my mind refused. I slowly poked my head out of the water and looked at them. They were up in their boat, but I could easily leap over the entire boat with ease. The sky was bright and clear blue around them, and the air was wonderfully warm. I watched as they leaned over the edge of the boat.

"Mommy, daddy look at the dolphin!" one of the humans squealed in excitement. I looked at this one, it was only a child, and if I remember humans correctly, a female.

"Yes sweetie isn't it adorable?" the larger female stated. I assumed this was the mother, and the one beside, the father.

"Daddy look at it's head! Can you see the stars on its head?" the girl cried out, giggling and smiling wide. I cringed at that.

_DAMNIT! Of all the things she has to notice she notices those blasted STARS!?_

"Yes dear, that is very interesting." The man looked at he quizzically, then he walked away into the boat. A moment later he came out with a strange object and pointed it at me. I looked at it in shock and pulled back, not knowing what that thing was.

"Oh please don't go dolphin! Daddy only wants to take a picture! He won't hurt you!" the girl cried. I stopped and looked at the girl. Her eyes…. Something in them struck me… dug deep into my heart… I stopped and turned around, coming closer to the boat. 

Her father held up the object to his face, and I heard it click a few times and a light flash on it. I was rather confused at this. All the times I had encountered humans before, they has either tried to kill me, or wanted me for something called an "aquarium".

"Did you get some good photos daddy?" the girl asked.

"Yes sweetheart I did, this dolphin is a marvelous creature."

_Marvelous? Me?_ I wondered.

"I remember reading that dolphins are very intelligent, maybe this one is too?" the girl asked, her bright eyes looking at me. I looked into those eyes again, and a strange feeling came over me. 

_My the almighty… those eyes, they are bluer then the ocean! They look as innocent as a baby, and as kind as a mother! I have never seen a human with eyes like that! _I looked back at her with curiosity in my eyes.

"Daddy, I read they like to jump from the water, do you think this one will jump too?" 

_Can I jump!? What sort of question is that!? I shall SHOW you how well I jump!_ I spun around and swam deep in the water, then shot upwards and out. The young girl shrieked when she saw me, partly from surprise, but mainly in wonder. I leapt right over the boat and landed in the water on the other side, and then I went back to the start and popped my head above the water and looked at the humans. They were cheering for me! Clapping and laughing and smiling, at me! 

Something came over me then, I felt like I was a child. I began to swim in circles in the water, then jump high into the air and do flips. The humans cheered and roared in praise and laughter. I jumped and dived in the water, and spin in circles. The humans seemed to love every second of it, and only laughed and cheered more. The young girl cheered the most, and I relished it.

I stopped for a moment and clicked at them. Then I jumped up and began to tail walk on the water. The humans looked on silently in awe for a moment, and then they all began to cheer. I clicked at them ecstatically while I tail walked. I loved this, this genuine praise!

_They're not afraid of me! _ I cried in my mind joyfully. _They actually like me! For me! I cannot remember when I've had such fun! For once I am truly happy!_ I danced and danced on the water; going up so high my tail barely touched the surface. The humans enjoyed this greatly. Their smiles and cheers warmed my heart. I danced for what seemed like hours, swimming and jumping and tail walking, dazzling my new friends with a show unlike any other.

Finally, after awhile I slowed and stopped. The humans all looked at me, smiles wide.

"What a spectacular show" the father said.

"Yes, it was lovely! Never before have I seen such grace and beauty!" the mother agreed. The girl looked at me silently. She did not have to speak; I could feel her admiration, her praise. Then the father turned to his family, his face drooping a little.

"*sigh* I'm afraid we must head out now, it will get dark soon and we need to get back to home before it gets too dark."

_WHAT!? LEAVE!? Oh please! Please no!! _I clicked and chattered in protest.

"Aww, but daddy… I don't think he wants us to leave…" she looked at me sadly. I looked at her with desperate eyes.

_You cannot! Please do not leave me! Please!! _I kept clicking and chattering. Oh how I wished they could only understand my speech!

"I'm sorry honey but your father is right. It's time to go home." Her mother replied gently, placing her hand upon her child's' shoulder. The girl nodded and looked at me.

"Good bye dolphin. I will never forget you." She said to me with a soft smile.

_Please! Do not leave me! Please stay, just for a little while longer!_ I begged, but she could not understand.

"Come on all, we best go inside, those clouds above don't look to friendly, we might be in for a storm." The father said.

_Storm?_ I looked up to the sky. _No! Even nature itself conspires against me?!_ I had been playing and dancing so long, I had not seen how drastically the sky changed. Dark black clouds loomed overhead. I knew what would come of this, a violent thunderstorm. I looked at my human friends in desperation, but I knew- they needed to get back to land quickly, it would be dangerous for them to remain on the ocean. The ocean is a dolphin's home, not humans. I looked at the family one last time, and let out a long saddened squeal. They waved to me, then return to the inside shelter of their boat. I floated and watched as the boat growled and came to life, then began to move away. I shrieked in desperation, and then began to follow it. However, while I am fast, this man made machine was faster and soon pulled away. I cried out as I slowed and stopped, watching the boat disappear off into the distance.

_NO! WHY?! WHY DID THEY LEAVE?! WHY COULD THEY NOT STAY!?_

I thrashed in the water violently, screaming and cursing to whatever forces have conspired to make my life hell. Eventually I calmed down, and swam back to the pod. My tail flicked slowly, pushing me at a crawl. I was in no hurry to go back, but unfortunately, I finally arrived. As I did, the same group from the council building suddenly swam up to me.

"Sir? Sir are you alright?! What happened sir!?" the black dolphin asked.

"Sir are you okay sir?! Why were the humans here, did you find out!?" another asked me. I looked at them all and composed myself.

"It was a false alarm, there humans were nothing but a tiny family out for a day on the ocean." I stated calmly.

"Are you sure si- I mean of course sir! Thank you for your brave efforts in tracking the humans!" the black one said. The others nodded and chattered at me, but I did not care.

"Alright…. Alright… ALRIGHT!" I snapped finally, tired of the inane chatter. They all backed off and coward. "Look, there is a storm coming and all the little ones should be watched over. The storm will no doubt be violent, so everyone must be extremely careful and prepare for it, is that understood?" They all nodded at me meekly, then bolted their separate ways and swam off to prepare for the storm. While storms are far more dangerous on the surface then deep underwater, the waves can get extremely violent and toss young ones about. 

However at this point, I did not care. I swam off to my home, a small cave on the far end. Many had asked why I chose this home, for it was so deep in the water and isolated. I chose it because I liked the location, alone away from all the "yes sirs and no sirs". I did not need air, so staying deep in the water bothered me none. I entered my cave and looked around; and finally, I broke down. I wailed to myself sadly. It had been years since I openly cried like this, but I could not take it anymore. I thought I had finally found some friends, ones who TRUELY enjoyed being around me, but no… they left to return to their lives. Soon I would be nothing more then a faint memory to them. But to me… I would always remember them. They came to my home without malice or hate, and looked at me without fear or resentment. They did not know my name, nor did they care. They just liked me for me… for my dance… Finally, I could not stand to think anymore, so I slept. I am thankful I do not need air, and can sleep for long periods of time. For I feel that if I had to stay alert and active all the time, I would have committed suicide by now. Sleep brings me a peace that sometimes I dread leaving.


	4. After the Storm

The next day, the storm had finally passed, and for that, I was glad. The water turns horrid cold when storms torment our waters. I swam from my cave, and made my way back to the central area. I surveyed there area, and say that though the storm above was fierce, little to nothing was damaged in our home. I swam to the council building and went inside. The same group of dolphins waited for me.

            "Oh sir, good morning sir did you rest well sir?" the black dolphin asked me.

            _Well it was until you called me sir three times in one sentence…_

            "Yes I slep… I mean rested quite well." It is always odd when I am asked this question, for dolphins so not actually sleep, yet I do.

"That's good to hear sir. Would you like the morning reports now?" he asked.

"Yes, fine." _Might as well get this DONE…_

"Yes sir. Well the storm did minimal damage to the homes and buildings of the pod sir. There were only two injuries from the storm."

"Two?" I swished my tail in irritation. The black one gulped.

"Yes… sir. One was a child who went to catch a fish to close to the surface and was tossed by a wave. The other was a elder who tried to... uhm.. Relive his childhood by tail walking in the storm. Both were minimal injuries sir." He seemed almost terrified to tell me this.

"I see. Well accidents happen, no need to be concerned." I stated calmly. The black one sighed in relief. Just then a spotted dolphin swam in the room. He appeared to be in a hurry.

"Sir! Sir!!" He swam circles around me until finally stopping on front of me. 

"What is it?" I said flatly, in no mood for games.

"I was just on my way in from the north, and I swam past many humans things! I believe it was from a moat?" he half said, half asked.

"A boat?!" I yelped suddenly. Images of the boat and human family from the night before swam through my mind. _No, please not that… please…_

"Yes sir, but destroyed sir! Pieces of wood and strange humans things everywhere! Also, I sensed human blood in the water! As well as sharks!" He looked at me, an expression of fear and eagerness. I looked at him, and as I did, the rest of the group looked at me with mixed emotions. I believe all the color drained from my face right then, as they looked at me with worry.

"Sir are you alright?" the black one asked.

"Where….how far from here?" I whispered. The spotted one looked at me in surprise.

"About… about 25 miles from here sir, but the wreckage spread for a good few miles. I swam through as fast as I could, but I saw no humans." He replied quickly. I looked at him; I knew this one was one of the fastest in the pod. I calculated the time and distance it would take to reach the wreckage, and without another word I tore out of the council building like a shot. The other dolphins called for me, asking to know why I was leaving and to where, but I did not care to answer. I swam as fast as my flippers could take me towards the north, my mind screaming the entire time.

_NO! By the almighty PLEASE do not let it be them! Not my friends please! Please let the spotted one be wrong! _

Soon I began to see pieces of wood floating in the water. I slowed down and began to inspect the pieces of wood, and a sense of dread flooded my body. Many of the pieces were small, but they steadily got larger and larger. I also began to notice many human objects. Many things that were made of a thing called 'plastic'. I smelled the objects, they smelled familiar.

_NO! I cannot believe this! I will not believe this! This was not them! It could not have been! It is impossible! _ I clicked out sonar, and when it returned I saw an object ahead of me. Swimming up to it to get a visual, I found it was the same object that the father has pointed at me the day before. _No…oh please…_I began to click rapidly, sending sonar in all directions. All I just back was junk after junk after junk, then my nose smelled blood. I swam and clicked in that direction, getting closer and closer. Then I came to a sudden stop as a new smell entered my nose. _SHARKS…_

I proceeded with the utmost of caution, but the scent was hours old. I was so focused on the smell, I failed to see an object in front of me until I literally bumped into it. I stopped and pulled back and looked at the object. Then, I screamed. 

_NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

The object in front of me was a human arm, which had been forcibly ripped from its body. The arm belonged to a male human, as it was quite large and bulky. I let out a squeal and recoiled from it as it bobbed in the water. It defiantly had a shark scent upon it. I shuddered looking at it. Death by shark is one of the most gruesome fates known to dolphin.

Suddenly my mind started to scream at me. _The girl! The girl where is she!? Could she have been devoured by a shark!? No! It cannot be! Please do not let it be so! _I looked around in panic, then dove and swam deep into the depths. I turned, and shot upwards, flying high in the sky. I looked at the area above the surface. Nothing but water and debris! _WHERE IS THE GIRL!? I splashed down into the water and repeated the process, jumping high into the air to catch a brief view from the air. I began to move towards the direction the wind had brought the debris, leaping into the air to look as much as I could. _Oh what I would give for WINGS right now! _I clicked and sent out sonar rapidly, hoping for any glimpse of the girl. Then, I saw it. A small round object, floating in the water. I dove down and swam as fast as I could to it, then stopped next to it. It looked like a human boat but was very small, and made of the strange 'plastic' humans create. I poked my head out of the water and chattered at this object. It only bobbed up and down with the waves. Then I jumped up and did a tail walk beside it, looking within._

_THE GIRL!!!!! _I yelled. I landed down back in the water. The girl was within this little boat! But what she alive?! I swam to it and poked the boat, and my nose bounced off of its surface. I began to chatter and click, hoping the girl within would hear. But she did not stir. I chattered and clicked and made as much noise as I could, but panic and desperation began to overtake me.

_Oh please… do not be dead… wake up! Please move and wake up!_

I was one the verge of giving up when the boat moved. I froze and watched, as the young girl sat up in the boat and looked around, rubbing her eyes. She looked like a little whale to me, which was odd, because she was so tiny before. However I took note that she was covered in a thick fake material, which I presumed was to keep her warm.

"Mommy…? Daddy…..?" she squeaked, looking around. "Mommy! Daddy!" *the looks around at the wreckage and started to scream for her parents. Her distraught voice was agonizing to hear. Then I heard her gasp loudly and fall silent. I looked to the direction as she, and my eyes widened.

_DAMN YOU ECCO! _I cursed myself. She had found the floating arm!_ I should have gotten rid of that, the poor girl did not need to see that! The girl lied back down in the boat and began to wail and cry. The sound tore me apart inside. Oh how I wished I could cry alongside her. How I wished I could comfort this poor child. I listened to her sobs, and finally I could take no more, I had to get her away from this place. I swam up and grabbed the vines that were attached to this boat, and I began to pull it away. The sudden movement cause her to snap out of her crying spell and she leaned over the edge and looked at me._

"You…" she whispered. I looked at her face; it was soaked with her own tears. The look in her face almost caused me to wail in sadness for her. I looked up with her, and the only thing I could say was, 

"I am sorry…"

"Dolphin… my mommy and daddy…. Are they…. Are they dead?" She asked me quietly. 

_Oh please… do not ask me that! How can I answer you!? I do not wish you pain but my answer will cause you much pain!_ I looked at her silently for a moment, before I finally spoke. "Yes they are…. I am so sorry…" I honestly could not tell if she understood or not, but more tears flowed from her eyes and she sobbed. I looked at her with immense sadness before floating up against the boat. I kicked my tail and lifted myself up close to her, hoping that perhaps I could somehow sooth her. She slowly reached out and began to pet my beak and head, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She reached down and held me awkwardly; and while normally such a thing I would not allow, I merely held myself up for her to hold and touch me. 

After awhile, she stopped holding me and sat back in the boat. She looked at me.

"Will I die out here? I'm all alone now… and I am so hungry…"

I clicked at her and dove under the water. A moment later I surfaced, a bright blue fish in my mouth. She looked at me with relief, for she had thought I left her. I swam close and dropped the fish into the boat. She looked at it, unsure.

"Thank you… but… I can't eat this… it's not even cooked…" she whimpered silently.

_Of course Ecco you fool! Humans cook food with fire! They do not eat raw animals as we do!_ I looked at her with guilt. 

"It's okay.. Don't be sad dolphin, you were only trying to help me… thanks…" She looked at the fish again, then after a moment of hesitation, she began to pluck its scales from its body. I watched quietly, fascinated by this. After she pulled the scales off, she began to pull the fish apart. Obviously disgusted by the act, she stopped and turned away, but her hunger got the better of her and she continued. After disposing of much of the fish, what humans believe are the 'waste' parts, she began to eat the rest of the fish. At first I thought she was going to die right then and there, the look on her face was that of utter disgust. However her hunger won, and she finished the whole fish.

"That was really, really bad." She chuckled. I clicked happily, she had made a joke! "I guess you always eat fish like that huh?" I clicked back at her and she giggled again, then she sighed sadly. "What will I do now? I can't survive out here… I need to get home… but mommy and daddy were the only family I had…and I don't know what direction to go…" she began to sniff and whimper.

I could not bear this anymore, it was agonizing. I latched onto the vine and started to pull the boat as fast as I could.


	5. To Help Them, You Must Become Them

"Where are you taking me?!" she yelped. I chattered and clicked at her. 

"I want to get you help!" I yelled, but she could not understand. Suddenly an idea appeared in my mind. It was insane and probably impossible, but I had to try! I shifted my course slightly and pulled as fast as I could. The girl seemed to understand that I was trying to help, and she sat back in the boat and watched. It took me far longer to get to my destination then it would have normally, and my muscles and fins screamed for rest, but I did not care. Finally I stopped in a shallow part of the ocean. I turned and looked at her. She had fallen asleep! _Oh how I envy you right now… Fortunately, this was a bonus; she would not miss my presence. _

I dived down and swam deep into an underwater cave. I had finally reached my destination. I came out where the cave grew in size, and within was the Asterite. The Asterite is a large creature, made of many spheres which intertwine together, resembling a DNA pattern. 

"Asterite!" I called out. The spheres pulsated and flashed, and I heard the immense voice in my mind.

Ecco… it is good to see you… why have you come to me?

"Asterite, I need your help. I need to become human."

A human… such an odd request… for a dolphin…

"Yes I know Asterite, but I need it." I pleaded.

And why… would you need such a… request?

"I… I want to help a human child get home." It sounded foolish, even to me. Yet it is what I wanted. Every fiber in my body wanted to help this girl.

Surely there will be humans out to retrieve it…

"No Asterite, her parents will killed by sharks, there is no one to help her."

And what of your own pod? They need you as well… I snorted at this.

"They do not need me; they can handle themselves on their own."

It is your duty.

"Asterite PLEASE! All I wish is to help a child! I know you can grant me this wish; for you have changed me into many creatures before! All those times I did your bidding you changed me!" The Asterite fell silent.

Very well… if it is what you wish. But how will you get this human home as a human out in an ocean? You would be as helpless as it.

"I would take her to shore as a dolphin, and then become a human to make sure she found her home. Please I beg of you Asterite… you told me I am supposed to help those in need. She NEEDS my help more then my pod does now. I beg of you…"

Very well… Swim betweens the spheres… 

I instantly did as I was told. As I did I felt a surge of power flow through my body and I stopped and looked at him.

It is done… when you wish to become a human… leap upon the shore under the star filled sky... to return to dolphin… dive into the ocean and swim to the deepest part you can… remain down there… even if your body pleads for air… stay there until you transform back to dolphin… be warned… you can only do this once… so do not become dolphin again until you are… truly sure your work as a human is complete… for I cannot do this spell again…

I nodded. "I understand. Thank you Asterite."

Now go with haste… and good luck…

I turned and swam out of there like a shot. I suddenly felt alive again, like my life once again had a REAL purpose. I swam back to the surface and looked at the girl again. She remained sleeping soundly in the boat. I grabbed it in my beak again, and began to swim northwards, towards the shore.

I swam for many hours, before my body finally had to rest. I made sure the area was safe, and then drifted to sleep beside the boat. I was awakened by a scream. I bolted upwards, tail and flippers flailing. I looked around and at the girl.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed.

"What…? Of course I am… OH!" I clicked. _Of course, normal dolphins do not sleep; she must have thought I had died! _I looked at her, a mix of guilt and sadness upon my face. I did not mean to frighten her.

"I was scared, you didn't move!" she cried. I looked at her and chattered, then swam around and leapt high into the air, showing her I was still, very much alive. She giggled and laughed at my jump, which I took as a good sign. I went back to the vine and began to pull it again. "You're taking me to land huh?" she asked. I clicked a yes in reply. "Will we be there soon? I sure hope so…" after that she fell silent for a few more hours. 

_It must be strange for her, to be all alone in this world… in a place she does not know… I will help her. I must help her._

The sky had grown dark, and the stars began to shine, reflecting off the water. Suddenly the girl jumped up and began to point.

"Look land! I can see the lights from the lighthouse! We're almost there!" she exclaimed excitedly. I began to click and chatter in excitement and pull the boat faster. As I got closer to shore I could feel the waves pulling the boat and I about, but I would not be deterred. Soon it became hard to pull, as my belly rubbed the sandy shore of the beach. I looked around; the place was deserted; only a large object with a giant light stood a distance away. 

The girl then jumped from the boat and hugged me tightly. "You got me to land! Thank you!" I began to click and chatter happily. "But…. But mommy and daddy didn't make it…." She whimpered and looked like she was about to cry. I looked up at her sadly. "You…. You better go… your family will be waiting for you…" she told me, tears coming down her face. I looked at her and.

"No… I am staying here to help you." I pulled back to get into deeper water.  I felt the waves around me one last time, and then I bolted forward and leaped into the air. I came down and landed on the beach with a thud. The girl looked at me in shock, to say the least. I remained there and looked at the starry sky. Suddenly a wave of pain ripped through my body, and I screeched in agony. I heard the little girl scream in terror and try to run up to me, but I began to thrash and convulse, forcing her to stay away. The pain intensified and I wailed more.  _Such PAIN! It is like I am being eaten alive! I thrashed more, and then I felt my tail changing. The bones began to rub and scrape together, and I wailed more. I soon felt my entire body began to shift and change, but due to the intense agony I could not watch the change._

Finally I felt the pain subside. I very slowly opened my eyes, and I gasped. The colors, the detail, everything was so different! I pulled my head up and looked around. I looked for the girl. She was hiding in the boat.

"Wh…what happened to you!?" she cried, trying to conceal herself in the boat.

"hrrr...huuulll…" I tried to speak. _And I see this shall be difficult…_I slowly moved my arms. _What large and clumsy contraptions are these!_  Very slowly I moved them, and moved my fingers. _Incredible! This is so much different from a dolphin, or when I was a bird! Fantastic!_ I was fortunate that I remembered the time I spent as a bird. I remembered its movements, so using them in this form proved helpful. I pulled myself to a sitting position and looked around. The girl still looked at me from within the boat.

"You're… you're a human…..!" she stammered. I looked at her and nodded, then mimicked her words.

"aaa… hhuu…huumaaann." I smirked; I was quite pleased for my first human words!

"How? How did you become human?!" She still stayed in the boat, unsure or what to do. I tried to reply, but it only came out as garble.

"…hhee…heeelp…" I pointed to her, and repeated the word. "heelllp…"

"You wanted to help me?" she asked. I nodded again. She looked at me, and then she smiled. "Thank you…" I smiled at her. Suddenly, she looked at me and her face turned red and she looked away suddenly. I looked at her confused. _Was she becoming ill!?_

"You.. you need clothes!" she stammered, keeping her gaze away from me.

_Clothes? What are…oh damn… the things humans put on themselves!_ I did not understand this concept of clothing, but I did know what all humans always had things to cover them, and those that did not were frowned upon. I looked around franticly for something but was at a loss. Then she quickly took off the extremely large 'clothing' that covered her, and tossed it at me.

"Put that on…" She said, still keep her gaze away. I picked it up clumsily in my hands and looked at it, and then I put it on, as she had put it on herself. It seemed to fit me far better then her, however I could not make it stay closed. I noticed she had more clothing on underneath this, which was much smaller. Except for the large orange clothing around her chest and waist. _So that is what made her look like a little whale…_

She finally looked back at me, then slowly walked over to me.

"You probably dunno what buttons are huh?" She said meekly. I looked at her and shook my head. She bent down, and began to place little plastic spheres in holes on the clothing, and it closed around me. _Ah… I see these are 'buttons'…_ She stood up and looked at me.

"That's daddy's trench coat… he always would wear it on cloudy days, but I'm sure he won't mind you using it…" she looked at the ground sadly. She then took off the large orange clothing and tossed it in the boat. "I won't need that anymore…"

_NOW you look like how I first saw you…_

I very slowly, and very carefully began to stand up. I fell many times though, and began to get frustrated at this. Just then, she placed her hands around me, and helped me to stand. She allowed me to use her as a brace to hold myself up on my shaky new legs. _This is much different then the bird… at least it had a TAIL! This idea of not having a tail troubled me, but I began to adapt to it. She looked up at me, and looked at my forehead._

_…oh… please do not tell me…_

"Your stars…" she brushed back the fur on my head. "You still have those stars on your head."

_DAMN! Those wretched stars must haunt me in THIS body as well!?_

"Are you okay dolphin?" she looked at me with concern. I nodded my head, then I looked at her.

"eeeee….kkkk…" I tried to speak my name. _By the almighty this is difficult! At least the bird only had a simple range of vocals!_ "eeekkkoooo…"

"Acko?" she asked. I shook my head and tried again. "Oco?" again, I shook my head and tried once more. "Ecco?"

_YES!_ I nodded my head and smiled. "Ecco!" I pointed to myself.

"You're name is Ecco!" she exclaimed. 

"ECCO!" I smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Ecco!" She said happily. "My name is Ember!"

"Mmmmm heer… mmm ceerrr…eemmm buurrr… Ember!" I stated.

"You got it!" She giggled happily.

_This is absolutely amazing! I am actually communicating with a human!_

"Ember…?" I asked her.

"Yea Ecco?" she looked at me. I looked into those blue eyes and thought carefully.

"Whh…wheeeerrrre… Embers hooommmme?" I asked. Oh b_y the almighty did I sound like a buffoon…_I growled to myself. Though I suppose, it was not too bad for only being human for less than five minutes. She looks up at me.

"It's… it's near the far end of the city, in the suburbs. It's a pretty blue house with a grass lawn." She half smiled. I must have looked like the oceans largest fool right then, because she began to laugh. "I guess you don't know what a suburb is huh? It's okay. Maybe you can help me get home." She smiled at me, her eyes full of hope.

"Yees! Home! I cc…cccaan tttaakkee… yoooooouuu home!" I stuttered. _This speech is quite difficult…and rather annoying…_

"You can? Really?! Oh thank you!" she suddenly hugged me, and I almost lost my balance. "Oh sorry!!" she squeaked and helped me stand again. I looked around my surroundings.

"Whiiich… way?" I pondered. I saw what looked to be a road leading from the beach up and over the hillside.

"That way, daddy's truck is over there near the parking lot… I guess you dunno how to drive huh?"

_Truck? Drive??? What were these concepts…? _I looked at her blankly.

"nope, guess not…" she looked down sadly. I put my arm around her, in hopes to comfort her. "wait…" she looked up and towards the road. "Daddy always leaves some money in the truck! We could get a cab home!" her eyes lit up. I however, had no clue what this 'money' or 'cab' was, but if they could assist in taking us to her home I would gladly ask for their assistance. She began to walk forward slowly, and I began to walk with her. 

_What a strange way to move, how on earth humans walk like this!? _This walking proved to be rather difficult, so I had to put much of my concentration into it.

"This must be weird for ya huh? Bein' a human n all. No one will believe me if I tell em, so this'll be our lil secret." She smiled at me. 

_A secret yes if a human were to gain knowledge of this is would be very dangerous for me…_I nodded at her. While I was contemplating this I failed to notice my new human instincts begin to take over walking, which made it much easier for me. _Of course foolish Ecco! Humans have instincts, just as I, let them take over!_ I slowly began to relax, and walking became much easier. I finally let go of Ember, relieving her of my weight. She seemed appreciative of this, but said nothing. She led me down the road over the hill. Once we reached the crest of the hill I looked down in awe.

_So many strange human contraptions! Many human made things! _I looked down at many large objects, sitting side by side. There were large trees with lights upon them, which illuminated the area. She led me over to one of the large contraptions, which I looked at in wonder.

"This is daddy's truck, it's a GMC 1ton." She told me. I had no idea what a GMC was, but a ton is extremely heavy. _Was this thing a whale of the land? _She must have seen my confusion, for she continued, "A truck is a machine. It's not alive. Humans use to get to one place to another. It's a lot faster then walking."

_Fascinating! A machine, like the boat! I must admit, these humans are clever…_

Ember walked up to the truck and tried to open it, and then a wave of despair overcame her face.

"Oh no! It's locked!" she cried. "I can't get into it!" she became worried, then ran up to me. She started sticking her hand in the clothing I was wearing, then stopped. I looked at her confused. "I'm sorry… I thought daddy left his keys in there… but they weren't there… what can we do now? I can't get into the truck and I'm to tiny to break the glass…" she looked down sadly again.

"Gllaaaasss?" I've heard of this, a see through man made object. I walked over to the truck and touched it. There was much glass on this truck, and I could see many objects within. _So she wishes to get within? I believe I can do this… I backed off slightly, and charged the truck. I slammed into it, HARD. I suck to the ground painfully. _Or not…__


	6. Strange Creatures, These Humans

"Are you okay!?" Ember ran up to me and knelt beside me. "You can't break through the door, it's too strong! You gotta break the glass itself. Daddy would be so mad if he knew I was doing this…" she looked at the truck again, and I slowly stood up. I glared at this truck; it was beginning to irritate me. I glanced around my surroundings, and then I noticed a large rock. I walked over and picked it up. It was quite large and heavy. I looked back at the truck and smirked. _Well now… let us try something else shall we? I walked back to the truck, rock in hand. I began to slam the rock on the glass forcibly. At first nothing seemed to happen, but my anger began to well up and I hit it harder. Suddenly the glass shattered into tiny pieces. I pulled my hand away quickly, to avoid injury._

"You did it!" Ember squealed in delight. I smirked.

_No human made contraption shall get the better of ME._

Ember ran up to the truck. 

"Now you gotta unlock it. There's a button on the other side of the door you gotta push so it clicks."

_Sounds simple enough…_ I leaned over and looked inside, careful not to touch the shattered glass. I found the button on the door and clicked it.

"You did it!" she reached over and touched the truck again, and this time the door opened. I backed away slightly and she carefully crawled into the truck, after brushing away some of the glass. She went deep inside it, and I heard things being moved around. I stepped closer to get a better look inside. She began tossing things out of the truck. Many clothes, and many strange objects before she came out of the truck.

"Here, you gotta put these on." She held up more large clothing.

_Was what I had on not enough?_ I wondered. Though I suppose she knew more about humans then I, so I allowed her to assist me in putting on these strange clothing. Ember stepped back and looked at me. I looked at myself as well.

"What…iisss…. Tthhh…tiis?" I asked, completely confused. Ember giggled.

"You're wearing blue jeans, a black sweater, socks, and hiking boots. Daddy always carried a full extra set of clothes in the truck… but you can make better use of them now…" she smiled slightly. 

I felt awful for this child, yet thankful she was helping me as much as she has. I looked at the truck. Ember had said that this thing could transport us, but how?

"drr..ive..?" I pointed at the truck.

"Drive? Oh no we can't drive… You don't know how and I'm to little." She replied.

"Lii..little? Why?" _Why did her size have anything to do with it?_

"I'm too young, I'm only 12! Sides, there's no keys… we need the keys to drive." She looked disappointed.

_I see these 'keys' are important to humans and their trucks._ I looked around, now at a loss for what to do next.

"But on the good side," she held up a small pouch like object. "I found mommy's wallet, there's lots of money in here! This can get us home!"

I turned my head sideways quizzically. _This little pouch contains the means to take us to her home?_

"Don't worry, we'll get home. Oh, but you better carry this." She handed the 'wallet' to me. "Put it in a pocket and make sure you don't lose it, it's important. Oh yeah, a pocket is on your jeans." I looked at her confused. She took the wallet from me, and then slid it into a little pouch on my backside of my 'blue jeans' that I had not noticed before. 

_Ah, a pocket. Very interesting. I shall not lose this 'wallet', if it is that important._

Ember began to look around, and spotted something. She ran off to a large object, which I guessed was a machine.  She picked a strange thing within, and put it to her face. I watched in curiosity. She pulled a shiny thing from her pocket, and put it in the large machine, then proceeded to push many little things on the machine. She stood quietly and waited, as did I.

_What is the point to this???_

Suddenly she began to talk, but not to me. I was surprised by this.

"Hello taxi? …I need a cab at the south docks… uh huh… please hurry… We'll be by the telephone… 10 minutes? Okay… thank you…" she put the object back on the machine.

"What waaass that?" I asked.

"Oh this is a telephone. Humans use it to talk to other humans. I called us a cab to take us home, and it'll be here in 10 minutes." She replied.

_Fascinating! Humans can talk to each other through a machine!?_ I looked around. _What an amazing place! All these strange machines and objects do humans bidding? I kept looking around in awe. __Perhaps this child did not need my help after all? With all of these things at her disposal? A pain of sadness flowed through my body. _Perhaps she did not need me at all…_I looked down sadly. I felt my face suddenly feel warm. _Perhaps this was just another cosmic joke… and I have wasted my time… these humans appear to have all they need… why would she require my assistance now…?_ I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I was never one to cry, but my anger was building._

"Ecco? Are you okay?" her words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yes… I..aamm…fffffine." I replied shakily. 

"That's good, look the taxi!" she pointed, and a machine much like the truck came into view and stopped beside us. I looked at it in surprise. Ember ran up to it and opened the door and crawled inside. "Common Ecco, sit on the seat next to me!" she pointed to the place next to her, and I slowly crawled inside and sat beside her and closed the door. While this machine appeared large on the outside, within was quite tiny and I suddenly felt claustrophobic. Ember leaned towards the front and I looked. Sitting in the front was another human. Caution flooded my body, but I sat and watched as Ember told this human a set of numbers and letters. He nodded, and suddenly the 'taxi' began to move. This startled me, and I clung to the seat tightly. 

"Ehh… what's with him?" the human in front of used asked. His voice was low and husky, and I did not trust it one bit.

"It's okay; he's just not used to taxis." Ember said quickly. She leaned close to me and whispered to my ear. "It's okay don't worry, everything will be okay, just relax."

_Relax!? I am in a moving machine with a strange human in control! How could I possibly RELAX!?_ I clutched the soft material underneath me and held on as the taxi began to twist and turn through roads at an amazing pace. I looked at Ember. She turned to me and whispered.

"Please relax… it's okay. See, this is a taxi, and that's the driver. He's gonna take us to my home." I looked at her. I didn't know where to start; I wanted to ask so many things. She pointed out the window. "lookit!" I looked, and my mouth dropped open. There were buildings larger then the largest coral reef! Human made buildings that toward so high, I felt like a guppy compared to a whale! "Those are skyscrapers, and see those? Those are buses. Oh and those are trucks, and cars, and vans." She pointed to many different moving objects. "It's not as busy because it's so late at night, but in the day it's very busy." I continued to look in awe and wonder at all of this, my mind taking in as much as possible. I became so busy looking at everything around me, I failed to notice when Ember had fallen asleep.

"Hey yous." The humans spoke to me. I snapped out of my wonder and looked at him. "You do knows that dis is gonna cost yas big time right? We already been driving for an hour, and we gots another half to go before we gets to that place she asked." I looked at this human and thought for a moment.

"Mooney… yes. I haavee money." I told him, and he snorted.

"What are you? Some sorta retard? I haaavee moneyyyy." He snickered.

_How DARE you mock me!_

"Thhaat waaass NOOT humorrrrrousss!" I snapped.

"ohhh…. Nooooooot eh? Hehehe I can see why the girl called me, you retard. Well as long as ya gots de money, I dun care if yus was a drag queen." The driver laughed then fell silent. My face burned with rage. 

_How DARE this human mock me! Is this how all humans treat others!?_ I fumed silently in my mind. Oh how I wished to leave that taxi right then, but I could not, for Ember I had to remain. So I sat quietly, then pulled the wallet from my pocket and looked at it. After fumbling with it for a few moments I finally managed to open it. Looking within I found many different objects. They reminded me of leaves, yet they were all the same size and similar color. I held one up and looked at it. Then the drover piped up again.

"Ah, goods ta see yous got the money, cause we be here." The taxi slowly came to a stop. "Now hands over the money." I glared at him, and tossed two of the strange money at him and opened the door. I put the wallet back in my pocket, and looked at Ember. She was sleeping soundly. "Well? Picks up yous kid and git outa here, I have other jobs ta do!" the driver snapped. I snarled at him, the awkwardly bent down and picked up Ember in my arms. It was difficult to hold her. Not because she was heavy, but because I was not completely used to using my arms. The driver promptly slammed the door, and the taxi sped away. I looked around the surroundings. I saw a few large buildings, but it was still dark so it was difficult to see. The light trees however helped to illuminate the area. I looked in front of me and saw the building ahead of me. I looked at Ember and gently shook her.

"Ember…Ember… wwake up…" She slowly began to stir.

"huh…? Daddy…?" She looked at me, and then her expression saddened. "oh… hi Ecco…" she looked around. "oh… we're home…" she began to move, and I gently set her down. She stood up, and began walking to the building while yawning. "This is my house Ecco… common." She wearily walked to the building, and opened the door. I followed her inside. Within was much different. There were plants and MANY human objects everywhere! I looked around, I was so very curious; I wanted to learn everything about this place! Ember suddenly cut my thoughts short.

"Ecco… I wanna get some sleep… the living room is down that way, you can sleep on the couch of you like. I'm going up to my room, night…" she slowly walked away, rubbing her eyes. I wanted to ask her so many things, but after the past events I agreed rest was best. I watched her walk away and then turned to look in the direction she had pointed. I walked down the hall into a larger room and looked around. It was so very interesting! I noticed a large item in the center of the room. Walking up and touching it I discovered it was very soft. _This must be the couch on which I can sleep…_ I walked around to it, and then sat on it. It was very soft indeed! I lied down on it and stretched out. _This is much more comfortable then the taxi… I yawned, and soon feel into an exhausted slumber._


	7. I Will Protect You

I do not know how long I slept, but I awoke to a scream. I flailed, and fell of the side of the couch. At first, I could not remember WHAT I was, so I thrashed like mad. My senses suddenly hit when I heard the scream again. I bolted to my legs, and though wobbly, I ran towards the noise. I rounded a corner and was surprised to see it suddenly slop upwards, but I did not care. I ran up until I reached the next floor, and then ran towards the screaming. I can upon a door which I shoved open. Inside was Ember, ling atop a large, what I thought was a strange couch. She was covered in what I guess strange clothing, and thrashing wildly, screaming.

"MOMMY DADDY!!! HELP ME HELP ME!! DON'T LET THE SHARK GET ME MOOMMYYYYY!!!"

I panicked and rushed towards her, pulling these strange coverings off her small body.

"MOMMYY!!! DADDY NO!!! DADDY SWIM DADDY!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as I pulled away the coverings.

"EMBER!" I cried out to her, not knowing what else to do. She suddenly stopped thrashing and looked at me, breathing heavily, her eyes wide. She cried out, and lunged at me, grabbing and holding me tightly. She began to sob, and all I could do was sit there. 

"It iss aallrrite…. It is alright…" I gently reached down and held her, saying the words over and again, in a hope to soothe the terrified child. Ember sobbed for some time, before she finally calmed down. Finally, she looked up at me, her face tear stained.

"I want mommy and daddy back Ecco" she sobbed.

_By the almighty… how I wish I could grant you that desire…_I looked at her and held her in my arms and gently rocked her.

"What will I do now Ecco?" She placed her head against my chest, looking ahead at nothing. "I'm all alone now…"

"Nooo… not all aaalone." I told her. "I ill bbbe ere foor you…" I continued to rock her gently.

"Really Ecco?" She looked at me again. I nodded to her.

"Aaaas looooong as you need mmme." I assured her. I begun to ponder how my pod was faring, but this child did truly need me more, I was not about to abandon her.

"Thank you Ecco…" she held me tightly, and sobbed quietly. "I'll miss mommy and daddy… They were all I had…"

We sat there for a long time, just rocking back and forth. I remained silent, allowing the young child to cry. She needed the time to grieve, so I did not say anything to interrupt her. I scanned the room quietly, and my eyes fell upon a image sitting on a large wood object. The image was of her and her parents. They looked so happy in the image. I had to tear my eyes away from it, it hurt to look at the image. Finally Ember pulled away from me and sat up. 

"I… I guess we should get some breakfast… I'm kinda hungry." She said and stood up."uhm… Ecco… could you go wait downstairs in the living room while I get dressed?"

I looked at her confused for a moment, and then I remember how she averted her gaze from me the night before. _But she is wearing clothes right now…__ I wondered, but instead of asking, I complied with her wish and made my way back to the living room where I had slept the night before. This house was much different in the daylight. I felt now I should explore this house a little bit. I started in the living room, walking to different things, looking at them, touching them. One thing that peaked my curiosity was a large box shaped object, two smaller boxes on either side. The boxes on the sides had round circles in them, and they felt somewhat soft on the front. I walked up to it and inspected it. I began to touch it, and noticed there were many buttons on it. I pushed on of the buttons but nothing happened. I went beside one of the fuzzy boxes and inspected it closely. Suddenly it began to vibrate, and then suddenly flared to life. The noise was deafening!_

In my sudden shock I leapt backwards and hid behind the couch. I covered my ears as tightly as I could. Ember suddenly ran into the room and over to the box. I did not see what she did but the noise suddenly silenced. She ran to the back of the couch, where I remained cringing, ears covered.

_WHAT BY THE ALMIGHTY WAS THAT!? What sort of beast was within that box!? How did I anger it so!?_

She knelt beside me and pulled my hands away from my ears. I looked up at her, shaking badly.

"Are you okay?!" She asked me in a worried tone.

"Wh-what was that b-bbox?! What mmmosstter was within!?" I cried out as I jumped up to looks at the box. It has once again been silenced, and was unmoving.

"That was the CD player Ecco! I'm sorry I must have left the volume up too loud on it." She sounded concerned, but then she stifled a giggle. I looked at her, still shaking slightly.

"A..A what?" I asked.

"A CD player. It's a machine that plays music." She giggled.

"THAT was muuusic!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah… it was just way too loud. I'm really sorry Ecco." She helped me up, and led me to another room. However I continued to glare at this 'CD Player', until it was out of my sight.

This new room I was led to had many objects, and I soon forgot about the CD Player and became fascinated on this room instead. She had me sit on what she called a chair, and she went to a large machine and opened it.

"See Ecco this is a fridge, we keep food in it. And that's a Stove, where we cook food, but mommy said I was too young to use it alone… oh and that's a sink, and that's a dishwasher…" she continued one about all the different machines in the room, explaining each one and what they did. I listened to her in complete attention, utterly fascinated with everything. Eventually she explained it all to me, and then began to sort through the fridge. She pulled out many different kinds of food, and started mixing things together.  Once she was done, she set what she called a bowl in front of me on the table, and one in front of herself. She sat down, and used a shiny thing, called a spoon, to eat the food in the bowl. Rather then ask I just mimicked her movements. When I took a bite of the food I stopped.

"What? You dun like it?" She looked at me.

_Not like it? This is FANTASTIC! Never before in all my travels to all the oceans have I tasted such a thing!_

"What is it?!" I asked suddenly.

"It's fruit loops and milk." She replied, looking at her own food.

"Wonderful!" I exclaimed, and began to eat more. Ember giggled at me, then went back to her own fruit loops.

After we had finished our meal, she took me back to the living room and sat me on the couch. She sat beside me, and picked up a small object. She pointed it at a giant black box with glass on the front and suddenly the box came alive!

"Humans!" I exclaimed, pointing at the box.

"no no, see, this is called a TV, it shows us people, but they're not really there, they're far away, we're only getting a video of them." I did not understand all of this, but  she went on to show me how the TV can show many different things, and that each thing comes from something else. I was fascinated by this. She caused the TV to move through different 'channels' before suddenly stopping on one. I looked at the image, and realized it was the beach from the night before! Ember clicked a button on the 'remote' and the TV became a little louder. We began to watch and listen to what it had to say.

"…yet another vehicle break in here at the Jackpot Fish Docks and Boat rental, however this time the vehicle was not stolen, only a few items removed. However officials are concerned that this break-in might be connected to the disappearance of a young family who disappeared on a fishing boat three days ago. The family, a mother, father and one daughter; left for a day on the ocean Friday morning, and had made arrangements with the local Jackpot workers to be back by sundown, however they never returned. Officials are invest- hold on. We have just received news that the Fishing boat the family rented has been discovered sunken approximately forty miles of the coast. Only remains of the mother and father have been recovered though, the daughter's whereabouts have yet to be determined, though it is probable, she did not survive the shipwreck. This is-" suddenly Ember shut the TV off. I looked at her in sadness. She stared at the now silent TV, tears once more rolling down her cheeks.

"Ember I…" I tried to say something to sooth her, but no words came.

"Ecco…" she whispered.

"Yes?" I replied quietly.

"We gotta tell the police… that I'm okay… but I dunno what would happen if we do… they might wanna take me away… and give me to a foster family…I'm scared Ecco…"

_No… No one shall take you away! Not while I am here! I shall not allow it!_

"You stay with me Ember…" I said quietly. "I will pro…protect you…"

"How Ecco? You're not a human… maybe you should just go back to the ocean Ecco… be happy with your family…"

"No!" I suddenly yelled. "I ave no ffffamily! Oonnly a p-p-pod who t-takes me for grrranted! I do not wish to g-go back! I want to help you Ember, p-p-please let me help!" She looked at me with tear filled eyes, then threw herself into my arms.

"Oh Ecco! Please don't leave me you're my only friend! I need you Ecco!" I held onto her tightly. 

_I will not leave you Ember. Only if you wish me to leave will I do so. I will remain with you as long as you wish me to. My pod can live without me, you are more important to me now. I will stay and protect you Ember, I shall not fail you._


	8. Never Answer the Telephone

It took much time to calm Ember down once again, but finally she did. She began to show me around her house, pointing to different things and explaining their purpose to me. The many different machines and things fascinated me so! I was so very eager to learn more and more, and I believe her wish to teach me served as an excellent distraction from her pain. We explored the house and talked into the night, until she finally tired. I however, still had much energy within me. She offered for me to rest in her parents sleeping room, but I refused out of respect. Besides, I found the couch quite comfortable, and being surrounded by the many plants her family kept in her living room made me feel more at peace in this man made house. Ember retired to her sleeping room, and I returned to the living room. I sat on the couch and looked around. The room was brightly illuminated by lights, which Ember had shown me how to control. I am very lucky my memory is as good as it is, for I fear I would have been overwhelmed by all this. However I remember that the fridge contained food, the light switch lit up the room, and that the CD player was NOT my friend. I still did not like that machine, no matter how often Ember assured me it was safe and harmless. Suddenly I heard a strange noise that startled me. _Is the CD player coming to life again!? I looked around, and found the noise was coming from a small version of the 'telephone' that Ember had used to summon us a taxi. I walked over to it curiously, and then picked up the piece she had before and held it up to my face and ear. Then a voice began to talk to me!_

"Hello?! Kyler is that you!? Oh thank god you're not dead and the news reports were wrong! Are you alright?! Is Ember and Avari okay too!?"

_…what?__ I remained silent. _

"Hello?! Kyler? Are you there?!" the voice yelled.

"No…" I said slowly. Then it hit me. _This human must be a friend of Ember and her family… oh by the almighty what shall I say!?_

"Who's there!? Who is this!?" the voice demanded.

"My name is Ecco…" I said slowly.

"Who the hell are you!? What are you doing there!? This is 2873 isn't it!?" the voice demanded.

"This is Ember's home." I replied.

"What are you doing there!?" The voice sounded extremely angry. "Tell me or I call the cops!"

_What are these cops? And what could they possibly do to me?_

"I am here to p-protect Ember." I stated. "She nneeds my p-prot-tection."

"And who the hell are YOU!? That's it buddy, I'm calling the cops! If Ember is there you better not hurt her!" the voice yelled.

"HURT HER!?" I screamed. "I would NOT hurt her! Ifff you try to-" I began to yell, my rage building.

"Ecco!" 

I turned and looked, and Ember ran in the room. She took the telephone from me. "Hello? … Oh Mr. Fredrick! …yes, yes I'm okay! …. I… I… mommy and daddy didn't make it…" she looked down, like she was about to cry.

_Who is this strange human and what is he saying to poor Ember!?_

"Ya… I know Mr. Fredrick… but but Ecco… he's a friend of mine! He saved me! …yes… yes Mr. Fredrick… Oh please don't call the police! …but Mr. Fredrick he's my friend! Honest! … I… He saved me!! He took care of me!! … okay… okay Mr. Fredrick… b…bye…" She put the phone down and looked at me. "Why did you have to answer it?!" She screamed at me angrily. I looked at her shocked.

"I… but it mmmade nnoise… I was c-curious…" I stammered, looking at the telephone. A wave of guilt ripped through my body. _What had I done wrong? I only talked to the human… I did not mean any ill feelings…_

"That was daddy's boss! He's gonna come here, with the police! We're in big trouble now! He thinks you kidnapped me!" she screamed at me.

"I… p-p-olice…? B-but… NO! They will t-take you awwway!" I said shocked. "I will NOT let them!"

"Not much we can do now! They might arrest you and take YOU away! Lock you up Ecco!" She cried, tears coming down her face. "I don't want them to take you away!"

"B-but I d-d-it nothing wwwrong! Whhy would they t-take me away???" I asked.

"I dunno! But they might be mad, Mr. Fredrick sounded really mad! Ecco I'm so scared!" she wrapped her arms around me and began to cry. "I don't want them to take you away Ecco… I dunno what's gonna happen…"

"I will not let them Ember! I shall p-protect you and ssstay with you!" I held her and brought her to the couch, sitting her next to me. 

_By the almighty what have I done!? Why would these police wish Ember or I harm!? I will not allow them to take her away! I shall protect her until my last breath! _

Suddenly I heard a loud wailing, but it was coming from outside the house. Ember screamed.

"They're coming Ecco! What can we do!? I dun wanna be taken away from you, but if we fight they will be even madder!" she clutched me tightly. I began to look around franticly as the noise began louder. "Ecco…" I looked down at her. "We gotta let em come… show em that you saved me and were nice to me... then they might let me stay with you…" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. The noise became even louder, and then I heard much commotion outside. She slowly stood up and dried her tears with her clothes. She took my hand and pulled me. I stood up, and she led me to the front door. As she did I heard a loud banging noise on the door. I immediately walked in front of her, preparing for an attack.

"Open this door by the count of three, or we will be forced to break it down!" a voice roared from outside. I began to push Ember back towards the living room, but she pulled away from me.

"Ember, d-don't!" I cried out, but she walked to the door and opened it. Two humans with strange things in their hands stood there, each in identical clothing. They looked at her stunned for a moment, and then spotted me. One suddenly grabbed Ember, pulling her away, the other pointed it's strange object at me.

"FREEZE! Don't move or I will be forced to shoot!" the human yelled at me.

"Ecco do what he says please! The gun will hurt you!" Ember cried, trying to pull away from the human who held her tightly. I looked at this human who pointed the object at me, and then I looked at Ember.

"Do NOT hurt her!" I yelled. "Release her, you are hurting her!" The human holding Ember looked at me.

"You best keep your mouth shut pal! You're in enough trouble!" he snapped at me.

"Not until you release Ember!" I yelled. I moved forward towards him. Suddenly Ember screamed, and I felt an agonizing pain in my leg! I crumpled to the ground and yelled in pain.

_By the almighty what has happened to me!? What causes this horrible pain!?I saw no attack from this human! _ I wailed in pain and looked at my leg. I saw a large hole in it, bleeding profusely. Ember suddenly pulled away from the second human and ran to my side.

"Ecco! ECCO!" she wailed, and then she glared at the humans. "YOU BIG MEANIES! YOU SHOT HIM HOW COULD YOU!? HE ONLY WANTED TO HELP ME!" she knelt close to me. She reached her hand down and put it upon my leg. This caused me to yell in pain even more.

"Get away from him he's dangerous!" One of the humans yelled.

"NO, YOU'RE DANGEROUS!!!!" Ember shrieked. "GET A DOCTOR!!! YOU SHOT A KIND MAN!!!!!! HE SAVED MY LIFE YOU BIG MEANIES!!" She held her small hands down on my leg, and while the pain was awful, the pressure she applied slowed the blood loss. The humans looked at her, and then looked at each other. One of the humans bolted outside, while the human with the 'gun', looked at me.

"You… you saved her life?" He asked in shock. I glared up at him.

"I BROUGHT HER BOAT IN TO SHORE AND HELPED HER RETURN HOME AND I P-PROTECTED HER! UNLIKE YOU WHO ONLY INFLICTED PAIN! LEAVE HERE! LEAVE HERE NOW!" I roared, half in pain, but also in rage. Just then more humans came into the house, the one that left before, and two more wearing all white. They approached me, but I swung my arm at them. "STAY AWAY! NO MORE SHALL CAUSE PAIN!" I roared. I pulled Ember close to me, shielding her. I cared not for my injured leg; all that mattered to me was Ember's safety.

"Take it easy pal we just wanna help you!" one of the men in white told me.

"HELP?! DO YOU THINK THAT THIS WAS HEELPINNG!?!" I screamed, showing the human my injured leg. He looked at me, and then gave an angry glare to the human who had inflicted this pain upon me. "Look, me and him, the other in white, we're doctors, we can heal your wound, PLEASE let us near!" He pleaded. I snarled and glared at him, holding Ember tightly. She tried to hold her small hands on my leg, but because I was holding onto her she could not put enough pressure on it to cease the blood loss.

"Please Ecco, let him help… he's a doctor, they made vows not to hurt anyone…" Ember looked up at me, sobbing. I looked at this 'doctor'.

"You will not hurt Ember…?" I asked suspiciously, wincing as more pain ripped through my leg. Blood flowed from my wound, which I felt was more serious then it appeared.

"No, by our words we won't." the second human in white told me.

"We will take her with us, and they will take you to the hospital." The human with the gun said. 

"NO! She shall stay with me! I shall protect her!" I snapped.

"Alright, she can ride in the Ambulance with you, just let us help you!" the doctor told me. I suddenly felt myself growing weaker.

_Damn… this blood loss… I cannot stay conscious much longer… but… but I must! I cannot leave Ember unprotected! _I swayed slightly and I looked at the human.

"Fine… But Ember shall ssstay with me…" I said weakly.

"Alright!" He motioned for the other doctor to go, and he came close to me, setting a large pouch beside him. He began to put strange clothing around my leg, at which I yelled in pain. Ecco held me tightly. The other doctor returned with a large piece of flat wood, and set is next to me. I looked at this suspiciously. Then he tried to lift me, at which I yelled in anger.

"Easy take it easy! This is only a stretcher; we will carry you to the Ambulance, to take you to get help!"

"BUT EMBER-!" I yelled in protest.

"She will stay right next to you, just PLEASE calm down!" he replied. Ember stood up beside me as the humans quickly placed me atop the piece of wood.

"It's okay Ecco, just do as he says, I'm right here!" she told me. Though frightened, her voice was reassuring. "Just lie back Ecco please…" I looked at her, and then complied. Sudden pain ripped through my leg and I howled again. The humans then lifted the wood, and I was hoisted into the air. This startled me so I tried to sit up but Ember pushed me back down. She began to talk to me slowly, in a soothing tone.

_How can she be calm like this!? These strange humans are going to carry me off… And there's is nothing I can do! Ecco you fool… _I suddenly swooned, feeling extremely dizzy. _You've failed Ecco…_I felt myself growing extremely weak, and the world began to spin around me, yet I did not lose consciousness, not yet.  _You came to… help the girl… yet it is YOU who needs the help now…I looked weakly at Ember, she looked at me with such fear and sadness. Yet she did not fear me, rather she feared FOR me.__ Ecco… you failed…the mighty Ecco… has failed a little girl… I swooned more, my thoughts beginning to cloud. __Why…? I only wanted… wanted a friend… I only wished… to protect this human girl… why… why does the universe… hate me so… _


	9. The Hospital

I awoke slowly, my eyes blurred. I very slowly looked around, unsure where, or what, I was. As my eyesight began to clear, I remember what I was, and the memories of what had happened began to flood back to me.

_By the almighty…I am alive? But how is that possible? The last I remember humans were carrying me away… and the pain in my leg… such horrible pain…Where am I? How did I get here? Ember… Ember where is she!? _My mind suddenly snapped into full awareness. I sat up slowly, but then a human rushed up to me and began to push me down.

"Sir, please, you mustn't try to get up, you're too weak!" the human female looked at me. I looked up at her wearily.

"Ember… where is Ember!?" I demanded. The human looked at me.

"Oh, you mean the little girl? She's been taken to a safe place.

"WHAT!?" I shrieked. "WHY!? She said she would not leave me!" I tried once again to sit up, but once again this human female pushed me back down.

"Sir please! She's just fine! She couldn't be here with you anyways, not while you were in surgery!" she stated, trying to calm me.

"Sss..surgery?" I asked.

"Yes, your thigh was wounded badly, and the doctors had to operate. It was a miracle you did not lose your leg, a bullet wound at such close range… it was like your body was working with us sir, you're already healing at a miraculous rate!" she said, astonishment in her voice.

"I…I see…" _…I see I still retain my healing abilities in this form… this is fortunate news… I looked up at the human. "Who… who are you? Where am I?"_

"I am a nurse, I'm here to make you comfortable and get you whatever you wish, and you are in the hospital. You'll be here until you fully recover. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Mr. uhm… I'm sorry, but what was your name sir?" she looked at me, slightly confused.

"I am Ecco." I replied. "You can g-get me what I want?"

"I can try my best."

"I want to see Ember. To make sure she is safe." I stated.

"I can try my best sir. Is that all?" asked the nurse.

"Yes…just g-get me Ember." With that, she smiled and nodded, then walked out, closing the door behind her.

_Ember… why did you leave me? You said you would stay with me…is it because you thought I was going to die? I must admit I believed myself I was about to die right there…But no…It is a good thing I survived…but why did Ember leave? Was she taken from me? I must find her…_

I slowly sat up, and felt a sharp pain go through my leg. However I was not going to be deterred. I tossed off the coverings that were atop of me and looked at my leg. It was wrapped in thick material. I very slowly stood up, but the instant I put weight on the leg I yelped in pain. I quickly silenced myself, as I did not want to attract the nurse again. Balancing on one leg precariously, I looked down at myself. I was wearing very different clothes now, just one long thing piece. It did not cover me very well. I looked around the room, and I saw three doors. I did not want to go out the same as the nurse, so I slowly made my way to one of the other doors. Opening it I found nothing but a small room. However within were the clothes Ember had given me, save for the blue jeans. Instead, I found something similar, but they were black. I pulled the thin clothes I had been wearing off, and began to put my normal ones back on. However once I got to the black jeans, I had extreme difficulty, as the material around my leg was far too thick for the jeans to fit over. So I made my way back to the bed and began to tear and pull the material off. It hurt, but I needed it off so I could wear the jeans. Once I had enough material off to fit the jeans over, I finished putting those on as well and stood up, now fully clothed again. 

After dressing, I walked over to the second unopened door, but once I opened it I was disappointed. It was only a 'bathroom', as Ember had called it. I shut the door and looked around.

_I see I have only one exit, but if I am not careful the nurse shall catch me. I cannot have that. This walking is extremely difficult now, I need something to assist me in walking…_I eyed the tiny room where my clothes had been kept. Within were two oddly shaped branches. I went over and took them. After much fumbling and confusion, I discovered that using one of them made a wonderful walking support, enabling me to move faster and easier. I headed for the door, and peered out, into the large hallway. There were a few different humans; however none took notice of me. I slipped out of the room silently, and made my way down the large hall. A few humans rounded the corner, all wearing white. They stopped and looked at me.

"Sir, what are you doing?! You shouldn't be out of bed!" One of them told me. The three humans advanced on me, and I began to back away. "Sir, you really should go back to your room-"

"No!" I snapped. "I am going to fffind Ember!"

"Sir, you can't, you need to rest. Now just let us take you back to your room and…" one of the humans told me. 

"NO!" I yelled, and lunged forward. I slammed into one of the humans, and we both fell to the floor. I picked myself up, using the strange stick as a brace. Unfortunately these humans were much faster and more agile then I was in my current condition, and the other two restrained me, pulling my arms back.

"Look sir we don't wanna hurt ya! We're doctors, and you need to go back to your room!" the one holding my left arm said. I struggled with these humans, but due to my injury, it was extremely difficult to remain standing and I fell once more. The third human helped pick me up, and the trio forced me to walk back into the room in which I awoke.

"I want to find Ember!" I roared as I struggled in their grasp.

"Look, you're not finding anyone, not in your conditions, now PLEASE calm down!" one told me. Just then the nurse reappeared and rushed into the room.

"Mr. Ecco!" she cried out. "I contacted your friend, she and her caretaker will be here shortly!" I stopped resisting.

"She…they…will?" I asked.

"Yes, but you must do as the doctors say, please Mr. Ecco." She pleaded with me. I sighed deeply, and then allowed the doctors to help me back to the bed. The nurse looked at one of the doctors, and then nodded and walked out of the room.

"There see? Nothing to worry about sir. Just relax." One told me. Another walked over and picked up a object that hung from the edge of the bed and inspected it.

"So YOU'RE the one who came in with the gunshot wound!" He exclaimed. "You shouldn't even be able to get out of bed with a wound this bad sir!"

"Well no wonder!" the third said. "Sir, WHY did you remove all these bandages?"

"I wanted to find Ember." I snapped, rather annoyed at these doctors. "Those b-bandages, got in my way." They all looked at me with strange expressions.

"Well, you're a stubborn one, I heard you fought the ambulance crew until you finally fell unconscious." The doctor said as he set the object back on the edge of the bed.

"Well, you deal with him, we have other patients." Two of the doctors laughed, and then left the room. I glared at the remaining doctor.

_Do not think that you can keep me here, human…_I snarled in my mind.

"You've got a lotta guts, I'll give you that." He told me. I simply remained silent as a response. "I heard of what you did, course, who hasn't, it's all over the news."

"News? The TV news?!" I asked.

"Yes, it's been on quite a few times since you were first brought here. You're lucky you didn't get to the main hall, it's crawling with reporters waiting for the hero of the hour to wake up." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Why? Who?" I wondered.

"Well, you of course. That little girl said you saved her live by brining her boat to shore. How'd you get that far out in the ocean anyways?" He asked. He shuffled on his feet, leaning against the door, blocking the exit.

"I swam of course." I snorted. Seeing that I was in no mood to answer foolish questions, he attempted to change subjects.

"Ah… look, you know we'll have to re-bandage that leg right? It won't heal with most of the bandage torn off."

"I am fine." I replied coldly.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to insist. I can have the doctor who operated on you come and do it, if you wish."

"I said I am FINE!" I snapped loudly. He backed off slightly.

"Alright… we'll leave it for now…." He looked at a strange band on his wrist. "I should be tending to my other patients, but if I leave, will you stay here?" he looked at me suspiciously. 

"I want to find Ember." I stated again.

"Yes I know, but she's coming to see you. You need to stay in this room until she arrives." I looked at him, my anger building. Finally I conceded and nodded.

"Very well. I shall wait here." I said finally. The doctor looked relieved. 

"Good, cause I really must go. Don't worry, you're friend will be here soon." The doctor turned and walked out the door. I watched as he stopped at talked to another human, who glanced at me and nodded. I merely glared in return.

_These humans are becoming more and more aggravating!_ I yelled in my mind. _WHY will they not let me find Ember!? Must I fight my way from this building!? I looked down at my leg, and bent it slowly. The pain was still present, but was slowly fading. __Good… my leg shall be healed shortly, and then I shall escape this human place and search for Ember. These humans may have the upper hand for the moment but-_

"Ecco?"

I snapped my bead up, out of my thoughts. At the door stood Ember, and a very large, older looking human.

"EMBER!" I cried out. She ran to me and threw her arms around me. I held her gently. _Thank the almighty you are alright!_

"Oh Ecco! I was so worried bout you! The docs said you almost lost your leg!" she cried, holding me tightly.

"It is alright Ember. The hu-" I shot a look at the human in the doorway. "I mean, the doctors repaired it. I shall be fine." I looked at the large human again. 

_His eyes… I do not like his eyes at all…_I growled quietly. Something about this large human made me extremely uneasy. He walked forward towards us, swaying as he moved. I instinctively held Ember close.

"Howdy Son, I'm Jeremy Fredrick, I'm a close friend of little Ember's." he said, an almost fake enthusiasm in his voice.

_Yes I bet…_I growled. He held out his hand to me, at which I only stared blankly.

"Ain't ya ever shaken hands before son?" He asked me, looking ruffled. I looked on for a moment, and then extended my own hand. He took it, and shook it roughly, squeezing my hand as he did so. I glared at him, and returned it, twice as hard. He chuckled at me before pulling away.

"Not a bad handshake boy. So you're the one who saved little Ember huh? Well I can't thank ya enough. Brave thing you did boy." He smirked.

"My name is Ecco." I said curtly.

"He saved my life Mr. Fredrick." Ember smiled happily and held me. "Ecco, how ya feeling?"

"I feel fine Ember." I reassured her. "I only wish to leave this place now." Mr. Fredrick snorted.

"Don't ya think you should stay in the hospital for a few days boy? You just got shot after all."

"I wish to leave, now." I stated flatly. 

"We can do that, right Mr. Fredrick?" Ember looked at him, her little eyes full of hope. "We'll take him back to my home, he can rest there."

"Er uhm, yes, I believe that is quite possible… if the doctors will let him leave of course." He replied. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and his eyes flashed dangerously. 

"They cannot stop me." I said simply, standing up again. Ember stood up beside me, giggling.

"Yea, let's go home!" She said happily, now holding my hand. Mr. Fredrick sighed, and then nodded. He led out down the hall, to a small room. After talking with a few different humans, they finally agreed to let me leave. Ember helped me into another taxi, and we set off towards her home. 

_Not another taxi… I do hope this is more pleasant then the last… *sigh* but at least Ember is safe, that is all that matters…_


	10. The Wonders of TV

The journey back to Ember's home was a long one; however I was thankful to be out of that Hospital. As we had tried to leave, many humans surrounded us and began shouting and asking questions, none of which I wished to answer. I ignored them, and made my way out to the taxi. I sat next to Ember within the Taxi, deep in thought, and beside her, sat Mr. Fredrick. He chatted on and on, about strange things I did not understand. 

_By the almighty silence yourself PLEASE… _I growled in my mind. I remained polite though, and did not say anything.  

            "So my boy," Mr. Fredrick addressed me. "From where do you hail?"

            "Hail?" I asked. 

"LIVE boy, where do you LIVE?" he said a tone of irritation in his voice.

"I live where the ocean and the land sparkle with the light of the golden sun. Where the Ocean is the warmest of all and no sharks dare t-t-trespass my home." I replied calmly, thinking bout my home. Perhaps I began to daydream, as Mr. Fredrick looked at me oddly.

"Er… he used to live on a houseboat!" Ember said suddenly. "He just loves the water, so he lived out in a houseboat on the ocean." I looked at her, suddenly realizing exactly what I just said. I mentally slapped myself, but was thankful Ember was able to come up with a cover story.

"I see…" Mr. Fredrick said, eyeing me. "And what happened to your boat?"

"Er… in the recent violent storm it was destroyed, as was Ember's.  It was fffortunate that we happen to be so close to each other at the t-time. That's how I found her." I replied. He thought about this for a moment, and then seemed to accept the bluff. He leaned forward and began to chatter with the driver of the taxi, and I sunk back in my seat, sighing silently in relief. Ember leaned close to me and whispered quietly.

"Nice job Ecco. That as really smart." She giggled. I merely nodded. "Hey Ecco you're getting a lot better at talking, you're barely stuttering at all anymore." She smiled at me. In all the recent events I hadn't noticed my speech improvement, but now that she brought it to my attention I now noticed I have improved greatly. 

"So my boy, how's your leg? I'm still not sure if it was such a great idea to let you leave the hospital." Mr. Fredrick stated bluntly.

"My leg is fine, I assure you. It throbs slightly, but other then that I am in mo discomfort." I smirked smugly.

"Well, you're a tough kid aren't ya?" he asked with a chuckle. "Say boy, how old are you anyways? 20? 25?"

I fell silent, for I could honestly not remember my age. "…I have lived for many seasons, and shall live for many more to come." He looked at me, a skeptical look upon his face. Ember giggled at this.

"He's almost 22 Mr. Fredrick, he just likes to say that to confuse people." She giggled more.

"Ah… I see." Mr. Fredrick snorted. I looked at Ember with amazement.

_Once again you keep my cover safe! Such cunning and intelligence, in such a small child! You have yet to cease to amaze Ember…_

Finally the taxi arrived at Embers home. Ember helped me from the Taxi, while Mr. Fredrick gave the driver money. Then he led us up and into the house.

"You're lucky I have friends in high places." He told us. "The police wanted to keep this house marked off as a crime scene, but I was able to convince them to leave it be." He finished smugly. I did not answer as we walked into the living room. Ember sat on the couch, and I sat next to her. Mr. Fredrick then sat down on a chair next to the couch. "Well boy now that we're home I have a few questions I'd like to ask you." I did NOT want to answer any of this human questions however, and thankfully, Ember once again came to my aid.

"Ecco, it looks like your bandages need to be cleaned, why don't you go up to the bathroom and make sure they're okay?" she pointed at my leg. It felt just fine, but seeing the excuse to escape I took it.

"Yes, it feels strange, I best tend to it." Without another word I stood up and headed to the bathroom on the second floor. Mr. Fredrick snorted as I went. I limped slightly, but could feel the wound healing. I arrived at the bathroom, and walked inside, closing the door. I sighed in relief, and looked at my reflection in the object Ember called, a "mirror".

_Oh Ecco… what shall I do? I must get rid of this human, before he may expose me. But he is a friend of Ember's; I simply cannot just order him to leave… I must think of a plan, and quickly, for I do not trust this human. Something about him…there is something sinister…I should not have left Ember alone with him. I must return._

I turned on and off the water pipes a few times, as to pretend I was cleansing myself. Then I walked out and walked downstairs slowly. I reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped at the corner, looking at Ember and Mr. Fredrick. They had failed to notice my return. I saw that Mr. Fredrick had now moved to be seated next to Ember. I watched silently as they talked with one another, but something felt very wrong.  

_By the almighty… what is this feeling? I sense danger, but I see none…what do I feel…?_

I stood at the corner and watched them, not moving or making a sound. In all my life I have become very good at stealth. Even in this form I could make myself seem invisible and silent if I wished. Ember and Mr. Fredrick began to speak of her family. This upset Ember, and then Mr. Fredrick took her hand in his own, then brushed his other hand against her cheek. Ember seemed to shake slightly at this, and I watched curiously as Mr. Fredrick brushed his hand down her neck onto her shoulder as he talked to her. I understood that touch would often sooth a human, but Ember seemed to be becoming tense at these touches. She jerked back slightly and called out to me.

"Hey Ecco? Are you all done up there yet?" As she said this Mr. Fredrick backed away, and returned to his chair. His actions confused me, but I shrugged it off as yet another strange human behavior. I walked around the corner, still limping.

"I am here. I examined my wound, it is improving." I said calmly. She smiled at me and allowed me to sit next to her once again. Mr. Fredrick seemed annoyed at this, but then quickly changed his expression.

"So you two would either of you like something to eat?" he smiled. I did not like the smile at all, it seemed fake to me. However Ember did not notice this and giggled.

"Me! Me! I'm hungry!" She laughed as she waved her arm. "Ecco are you hungry too?"

Come to think of it, I was rather hungry…

"Yes, I am very hungry." I replied calmly.

"That's good, what would you two like? I'm ordering out." He grinned.

"I dunno, I like anything. Ecco what would you like?" Ember looked at me. I did not know what was deemed 'normal' human food, so I had to think carefully. But my mind wished for fish. _I have seen humans fishing before; I doubt that fish is unusual…_

"Fish. Any type of fish." I stated finally.

"Oh, a seafood fan eh?" Mr. Fredrick asked. "Seafood it is then." He walked over to the telephone and pushed buttons on it. He talked to it for a moment, and then set it back down. "Alright, it'll be here in about half hour, but for now, let's watch some TV." He sat back in his chair and turned on the TV. After a few moments of what Ember called "channel surfing" he finally settled on a station. "Oh good, I'm not missing the fight." He said suddenly.

"Fight?" I asked. "Who is fighting? And why?"

"Killer John and the Black Target are in the boxing ring tonight, and I put a hundred bucks on Black Target." He stated excitedly. I looked at him, then at the TV confused.

"It's Boxing Ecco, The two guys are fighting for money." Ember told me. She looked slightly un-amused with this. 

"Why? Do they not have their own?" I wondered.

"It's for fame! Glory! The want of a good ass kicking!" Mr. Fredrick stated as he watched the TV intently. I watched as well, as two strange humans appear, and began to battle. I did not understand WHY these humans wished to battle, but I became intrigued by it. 

_So this is how humans battle? Fascinating! Perhaps I could learn something from this 'boxing' the TV shows us._

I, as Mr. Fredrick, became completely occupied with the TV and its boxing that we failed to notice Ember slip away. While he began to yell and become very excited about this, I sat in silence, watching and studying their moves and actions.


	11. Against Better Judgement

Finally Ember snapped us both out of our fascination with the TV to announce that our meals had arrived. Mr. Fredrick refused to leave the TV and insisted to eat where he was, but I went with Ember to the kitchen to eat, as it was what she wished. Besides, at that time the boxing had become repetitive. Ember and I sat at the table and ate in silence; a silence which was interrupted from time to time by angry yells from Mr. Fredrick. However, I did not let his outbursts annoy me, as I was enjoying my meal too much to care. Finally, when we had finished our meal, Mr. Fredrick stormed into the kitchen, looking rather upset. I looked at him oddly.

"Alright Ember, it's late and you need to get to bed, right now." He snapped at her. I did NOT like his tone, and stood up.

"Why must she?" I demanded.

"Because it's after nine o clock and she needs her sleep." He snapped at me.

"But Mr. Fredrick, I'm not sleepy…" Ember said quietly.

"I said-"he cut himself off and composed himself. "Ember… It's been a few hectic couple of days for you, and you really need your rest. Come on, you parents wouldn't let you stay up late would they?" She looked at him sadly. I could tell a pain of remorse tore through her little body, as she looked down at the ground.

"oh…okay Mr. Fredrick…Good night Mr. Fredrick…" she looked up at me. "Good night Ecco, see you in the morning." She hugged me gently, and I hugged her back.

"It's alright Ember. You sleep well; I will watch over you and protect you." I said calmly. She seemed relived by this, and squeezed me before letting go and heading up to her room.  Once she was out of sight Mr. Fredrick turned and glared at me.

"Stupid lousy Black Target couldn't even win a stupid bloody match…" Mr. Fredrick snarled as he walked to the fridge and flung the door open. I watched him quizzically.

"What happened?" I asked.

"What do you THINK?! I'm just out a hundred dollars because that jackass lost the fight!" he snapped angrily.

 "Well, why do you not simply ask for it returned?" I wondered. He snorted and laughed at me.

"Right, like I can ask for a bloody bet back! That's the point of bets, to take a chance!" he snarled as he pulled a bottle of yellowish liquid from the fridge.

"Why did you take that risk then? What would you have gained?" I asked, still not understanding.

"Because I could have won a LOT of money!" he snapped. He picked up a drinking glass, and poured the liquid into it. "Look, you wanna drink boy?"

"No thank you, I am not thirsty." I replied.

"Ha! You're probably just scared of a little booze." He sat down at the table, slamming the bottle and the glass down. "Sit!" he ordered me. I did not like being ordered around, but I did it anyways, to humor him. He took a large drink from the glass.

"What is booze?" I asked. He began to laugh at me again.

"Ain't you never had a drink boy?!"

"I have drunk before. Every creature has drunk water." I said, looking at him as he took another drink.

"No no! Drink is in Booze! Alcohol!" he snapped.

"I have never drank Alcohol." I replied. He once again drank more of this liquid.

_He must be extremely parched to consume this much in such a short time… perhaps he has fallen ill? I suppose one could only hope…_

"Then here!" he stood up and retrieved another glass. He poured some of the liquid into it, and handed it to me. "Try some!" I picked up the glass, and smelled it, recoiling back as I did.

 _By the almighty what is this!? It smells foul!_

"er… Perhaps later…" I set the glass down. Mr. Fredrick finished his glass and laughed at me while he poured another.

"Are you a coward boy?! Afraid of a little drink?!" he snorted as he drank more.

"I am no coward!" I snapped suddenly.

'Then DRINK!" he snapped back. In irritation I took the glass and downed its entire contents, an act I INSTANTLY regretted. I swooned and gagged as the horrid liquid went down my throat. _It burns! What horrid concoction is this!? I have been deceived! I gagged and coughed as I tried to force the horrible liquid to stay down. Mr. Fredrick howled in laughter at me._

"HAHAHAH! Foolish boy! You don't chug it, you sip it! I admit, you got balls though, taking it down like that!" he laughed at me, and I glared at him.

"What sort of… deception did you… do to me?!" I gasped as I finally regained my composure. 

"I didn't do anything! You're just a pansy who can't handle a little booze!" he laughed and he drank more. I snarled at him.

"I do not need to drink that foul liquid to prove anything to you!" I snapped. I felt lightheaded and swayed lightly.

"Yeah right you little coward." He said, his voice becoming slurred as he drank more of the alcohol. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Yet it did no good.

"I am no COWARD!" I roared, flinging the glass at him. He caught it, barely. Mr. Fredrick then poured it full again, and pushed it back at me, a strange grin on his face.

"Then drink, SLOWLY this time." He grinned at me. I snarled back, and against my better judgment, drank some more of the alcohol. "aaahh haaa! Good boy!" he laughed as he drank his. We continued to drink as the night wore on, and as we did I began to feel more and more strange. 

_What… what is happening… I cannot… cannot think…the room… it is… it is spinning! Round and round and round! What is happening to me!?_

I began to giggle uncontrollably. I did not know what was so funny, but I continued to laugh. Mr. Fredrick began to laugh with me. Suddenly, I felt insulted.

"Why… are yyoou laughing at me?!" I snapped, slamming the glass down. He looked at me.

"Cause yooourr funny to laugh at!" he snapped, slamming down his own glass. This infuriated me, and I stood up, shoving my chair back. He did the same, and we snarled and glared at each other. I felt ready to tear this human limb from limb, when the stars upon my head began to pulse, sending a shudder down my body. I stumbled backwards.

_By the almighty… what am I doing!? This is not right! This is wrong! So very wrong! _I shook my head violently, trying to clear my thoughts. 

"I… I need to sleep…" I stammered, cringing.

"Awww you're juuust a pansy!" he slurred at me.

"NO! I need to rest! So… so do you!" I snapped. My head began to spin wildly.

"Ahhahahahahah! Yooou little wuss!" He laughed, slamming down the now empty bottle. "Fine! Fighting youuu would be a waster of time anyways!" He slammed down the bottle and stormed out and upstairs. I watched him go, my head spinning and my mind reeling. I stumbled back to the living room, and lapsed into unconsciousness before I even touched the couch.

Author's note: First off, sorry this took so long to update, I sorta forgot. ^.^; This chapter was sorta done on a dare, so it's kinda weird, but none the less, it DOES suit a purpose. ;) What purpose? Well you'll just have to wait and see…..


	12. What I see, I cannot Believe

I awoke the following morning, and felt like the oceans worst storm was within my head. I moaned painfully, and held my hand to my forehead as I sat up. As I did Mr. Fredrick came down the stairs. 

"Well good morning." He smirked at me. I looked up at him through one eye. "Did you sleep well?" I could hear his voice was filled with sarcasm.

"Yes, fine." I growled. 

"Well that's good boy. I hope the little drink you had last night didn't hurt you too much." He said a smug grin upon his face. I glared at him.

"No it did not, and I shall not be fooled by the likes of you again." I snapped dangerously. He walked up to me and bent low so we were eye to eye.

"It would be wise to watch your mouth with me boy." He said coldly. 

"You dare to threaten me?" I replied acidly. He glared at me, his eyes flashing dangerously, in challenge.

"Ecco? Mr. Fredrick everything okay?" Ember said as she entered the room. Mr. Fredrick and I pulled away from each other and composed ourselves.

"Everything is fine sweety." Mr. Fredrick said calmly.

"That's good." She smiled. "Did you two have breakfast yet?"

"Er no, actually I have to go to work." Mr. Fredrick said. "I'll call your babysitter Ember, so she can watch you while I'm gone."

"And what is wrong with me watching her?" I snapped.

"You? Oh please don't make me laugh." He snorted.

"Ecco can watch me Mr. Fredrick!" Ember piped up. "Please? Oh please? He saved my life after all! He can take care of me!" Mr. Fredrick looked at her in irritation, and then looked at me.

"…alright. He can today, to see how it goes. But I WILL be checking up on you two, so no going out!" he snapped. 

"Okay Mr. Fredrick." Ember nodded.

"Agreed…" I said coldly. I did not like taking orders form this human, but I did not wish to get into an argument with Ember nearby. 

"Good. Now both of you stay in the house and behave. I'll be back tonight." He turned and walked out of the room and promptly left the house.

_It would benefit all of us if you did NOT return human…_I thought darkly. Ember looked up at me.

"You hungry Ecco?" she asked me.

"No thank you Ember, not at the moment." I replied. My head was still swimming,  but I did not allow it to show.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna get some breakfast okay? You can watch TV if you want to." She picked up the TV control and turned the TV on.

"Very well Ember." I stated calmly. She walked into the kitchen and I sat down again. I held my head in my hands, trying to make the pain subside. Eventually it did, and my head cleared. Ember returned to the room carrying a bowl of fruit loops, and sat next to me on the couch.

"Find anything to watch Ecco?" She asked as she set the bowl down.

"Er no, I was waiting for you to decide." I bluffed.

"Okay Ecco." She giggled and picked up the control. She began changing channels on the TV, and then stopped. "Hey look Ecco, cartoon dolphins!" she pointed to the screen, and I looked at it in shock. 

_Dolphins?__ But those do not look real! What sort of human mockery is this?_

"What are those?" I asked.

"It's called a cartoon. Humans make cartoons. They're not real, but they're supposed to be funny."

"I…see." I looked at these 'cartoons'. "They do not look real." I snorted.

"Cartoons usually don't." Ember said between mouthfuls of fruit loops. We watched these cartoon dolphins for a few moments, but I was not amused.

_Do humans honestly portray my kind as these idiotic creatures!? They look and act foolish!_

Finally the cartoon ended, and what began next I nearly fell off the couch in shock. I stared at the television in shock as I saw REAL dolphins swim across the screen! 

"Ecco look, more dolphins!" Ember squealed in delight.

"I see them, but why are they in this TV?!" I exclaimed. 

"I dunno Ecco, might be a commercial, or ad for a movie." She replied. I did not know what either of these was, but I watched on. Suddenly, I saw something that made my heart stop.

_The spotted one!?_ I looked at the TV, and on it, I saw the spotted one from my pod, the one that had first alerted me of Ember's sunken ship. I continued to watch, and then the black one appeared, and then two more. Ember looked at me, and then quickly caused the TV to increase in volume so we could hear.

"…and now at the Sea Land Aquarium, we have just had the arrivals of four spectacular new dolphins to our fabulous exhibit! They are just getting settled in to the aquarium and will be available for public viewing next Tuesday, so get your tickets now!" the TV said, then blared a strange noise. I stared at the TV in disbelief. I continued to look at the TV long after the images of the dolphins and the spotted one faded, until Ember turned off the TV. 

"Ecco…? Are you okay?" she said quietly. I slowly looked at her.

_Those dolphins… they are from my pod…_ Millions of thoughts began to race through my mind. _The spotted one! The black one! Captured! But how!? Humans would dare not come to my waters! How!? Why!? What would these humans wish with my pod!? My pod…they… no…why…_I suddenly fell backwards and sunk into the couch, as my thoughts began to swirl in my mind to the point I could not comprehend them anymore. 

"Ecco? Ecco are you okay? What's wrong Ecco?" Ember said, her voice filled with worry. She gently shook my arm. I suddenly bolted up and looked at her, almost startled by my surroundings. 

"I! I… Ember… I am…" I stammered.

"Ecco, did you know those dolphins?" She looked at me concerned. I looked at her, and then memories of my own words surfaced in my mind.

_They do not need me; they can handle themselves on their own…_

"Er… no Ember. I do not." I said at last. "They merely reminded me of dolphins I once knew. It was a surprise to see a human object showing dolphins that is all." Her eyes studied mine, and I could see a flicker of doubt in them, but she dropped the issue.

"Okay Ecco, I believe you." She smiled. "I'm gonna go put my dishes away then go get my day clothes on, I'll be back Ecco." She stood up and walked to the kitchen. I watched her leave, and then stared at the blank TV set, my mind swirling and swimming with too many thoughts and emotions for my consciousness to sort through.


	13. It is Your Duty

From then on, the day was mostly a ripple in my mind. Somehow sensing I did not wish to go near the subject of dolphins, Ember began to teach me many things about the human world. She identified almost every object in the house, and began to show me books and read me some of human history. The more she talked about the humans, the more I began to forget the dolphins I had seen on the TV. 

When Mr. Fredrick returned- much to my dismay I might add- he seemed to be in a rather irritable mood, so Ember and I allowed him to view the TV in solitude and we retreated to her bedroom, where she continued to teach me many things. Even when our dinner arrived we ate in her room. She had set a blanket on the floor and called it a 'picnic'. While I was still unsure what a picnic was, I went along with her idea to please her. After which she showed me her 'toys' and 'plushies'. She began to play with them, and insisted I join. At first the entire process confused me, but I quickly became used to the idea of play and pretend. By the end of the night I had pushed the memory of the dolphins on TV out of my mind, and was enjoying myself greatly. Unfortunately, Mr. Fredrick ruined our play by announcing Ember has to retire for the night. However Ember, as well as I found ourselves tired from our play and did not put up an argument this time. I returned to the living room, where Mr. Fredrick was watching the TV. He had another one of the alcohol bottles sitting beside him, and was drinking heavily from it. I had learned my lesson; and turned his offer down immediately. He harassed me for a few moments about trying some of the alcohol, but once he realized I had begun to ignore him he ceased. Finally he left and retreated to Ember's parents' room for the night, and I lied down on the couch and drifted to sleep.

_… They do not need me; they can handle themselves on their own…_

Suddenly I was back in my dolphin body, swimming the ocean. I swam to the home of my pod, and looked around. The water was clear, but had a black tinge. I felt extremely uncomfortable, so I swam slowly and cautiously. Suddenly, a dolphin that looked just like I swam up to me. I stopped and looked at it.

"Who… who are you?" I asked the dolphin.

"Better the question… who are you?" it replied.

"I am Ecco the dolphin." I snapped.

"Dolphin? You are no dolphin…" it shook it head at me sadly. Suddenly I was unable to breath. I clamped my hands around my throat.

_Hands!?_ I looked down, and say my body was that of a human. I could no longer breathe and the pressure under the water was agonizing. I swam to the surface as fast as I could manage, but in my human body I was clumsy. I was almost ready to die when the dolphin that looked like me swam beneath me and raised me to the surface. I gasped for air and coughed.

"Why… why do you help me?" I gasped.

"I am Ecco the dolphin." It replied.

"Impossible! I am the true Ecco!" I yelled. The dolphin looked at me, and it's gazed burned into my eyes.

"I am what you were what you forfeited!" it snapped at me. "I am the TRUE Ecco the dolphin, before you sold yourself out to the humans!"

"I did no such thing!" I yelped. "I became human to help a scared child!"

"And by doing it, you betrayed your own pod!" it roared at me.

"I did not!  I…" I began. The dolphin cut me off.

"They do not need me; they can handle themselves on their own…" it said coldly. I looked at it shocked. "You abandoned them… and because of you they have been captured by humans!"

"No! It… it was not because of me! That was not them!" I stammered.

"The mighty Ecco has forsaken his pod! The ones he swore to protect!"

"NO! I did not! I could not I…" I tried to defend myself.

"Ecco the dolphin is DEAD! All that remains is Ecco the HUMAN!" the dolphin screeched at me. Before I could react, the dolphin suddenly wailed in agony and disintegrated. I looked around franticly for any sign of the dolphin, when I heard the Asterite voice in my head.

It is your duty… Your duty to protect your pod Ecco… suddenly I saw my pod swim by, and one by one they wailed in agony and disintegrated, just like the first. But before each died, they looked at me with hate in their eyes. 

IT WAS YOUR DUTY, AND YOU FAILED!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I bolted awake and fell off the couch. I sat up, looking around in terror, gasping heavily. Sweat streamed down my face and body, and I gasped for air.

Ember came running down the stairs.

"Ecco!? Ecco are you okay!?" she ran up to me and kneeled beside me on the floor. I looked at her like a scared infant. "Oh Ecco are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?!" she looked at me with caring and concerned eyes. I looked back at her, now shaking badly. I barely nodded an answer. "Oh Ecco… it's okay…" she hugged me and held onto me. I held her, tears now streaming down my face. Ember held me and tried to sooth me. Finally, after many moments, I whispered quietly.

"My pod… I have to save my pod… at any cost…"


	14. The Treehouse

The following morning I awoke rather late in the day. I suppose the previous nights events drained me of all my energy. I woke and sat up on the couch, looking around. Ember was already awake and dressed, and in the kitchen. I slowly made my way to the table, and sat down silently. 

"Ecco, how you doing this morning?" Ember asked quietly.

"I… I am alright…" I said slowly. It was a blatant lie, I was far from all right. 

"Mr. Fredrick already left for work Ecco, we have the house to ourselves again…" 

"Oh... that is good…" I replied. I rested my head on the table and stared blankly ahead. For the first time in my life, I felt utterly hopeless. 

"Ecco… are you okay? You were really upset last night…" she said quietly, looking at me from across the table. I could not bear to look at her. "Please tell me what's wrong Ecco… please?" 

I sighed sadly. _What good will it do… you cannot help me… _

"I… I am just thinking about my dream from the previous night." I stated quietly.

"Is it about the dolphins you saw on TV?" She asked. I snapped my head up and looked at her.

"How..?"

"Ecco, I saw you freak out when you saw them. Please tell me what's wrong Ecco, maybe I can help you." She looked at me concerned, but with determination in her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Ember… those dolphins we saw on the TV… I believe… I… I know… that they are four of my pod members." I finally replied.

"Oh…" she breathed.

"I was the leader of my pod Ember… but when I saw heard of your boat being destroyed all I could think of was helping you Ember… you were the first to ever like me and not fear me. I…" it was hard to speak, almost like there was a blockage in my throat. "I left my pod Ember. Without another thought I left them to save you and by doing so I left them unprotected, and because of that humans were able to capture them." I stated finally. Ember looked at me, and then cast her gaze downwards.

"Oh… so cause of me, they got captured?" she whispered.

"NO! Oh no Ember no! It was not your fault!" I suddenly snapped. "It was my choice, and I am to blame."

"But Ecco… you didn't have to help me, I'm no dolphin, just a human…" She looked downwards, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ember please… I **wanted to save you." I looked at her, not knowing what to do.**

"You shouldn't have saved me Ecco! Daddy tried and he got eaten by a shark!" She cringed and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Mommy and daddy died cause of me, now your friends got hurt too! All because of me!" She wailed, then jumped from her seat and ran.

"Ember wait! PLEASE!" I cried out, but she ran for the door and ran outside the house. I leapt from my chair and followed, but when I reached the door she was out of my sight. "NO!" I yelled, looking franticly outside of the house. I ran outside onto the cool grass in front of the house. "EMBER! EMBER!!" I called out desperately, but she did not respond. I called out over and over again, looking around. I ran forward, but when my feet touched the hard gravel I winced. Remembering the shoes Ember gave me, I ran back into the house and began to put them on. The telephone then began to ring. I went over and picked it up. 

"I do not have time to talk, Ember is missing!" I snapped angrily. The voice I heard suddenly made me freeze. It was Mr. Fredrick.

"She is WHAT?!" he roared.

"I…I am going to find her. Nevermind." I stated coldly.

"Now see here you low-" I cut him off by slamming the phone down. I turned and finished putting on the shoes. I felt a spasm of pain shoot though my leg, and rubbed it gently. It was almost fully healed now, but still weak. But I could not allow that to stop me. I left the house and looked around, calling Ember's name once more. I decided to first search around the house itself, and proceeded to do so. As I rounded the back of the house I noticed a few very large trees, and saw that one had wood attached to its trunk, going upwards. Casting my gaze up, I saw what looked like a tiny house in the tree. 

_What by the almighty is that!? I blinked and looked again, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. It was indeed a small house, and I ran up to the tree closer and looked up._

"Ember?! Are you up there?" I called out. I could not see within the house, but I heard a quiet voice.

"Go away!"

"Ember! Is that you? Please come down!" I called out.

"No!" the voice replied. "Never coming down!" I looked around, not knowing what to do.

"PLEASE come down!" I pleaded. The voice did not respond. I walked up to the tree, and then touched the strange wood attached to it. It seemed sturdy, so very slowly I put my weight on it, and pulled myself up. Then I set my foot on another piece of wood, and very slowly began to climb upwards. I climbed higher and higher, and then stopped.

_Am I actually climbing? I looked around, and could see much more from up here. _Fascinating! This is unbeliev-_ I suddenly made the mistake of looking down. I had not noticed how high I was, and it frightened me. __Calm down Ecco! You went this far, you must go all the way! I took a deep breath and went up more, finally coming to the bottom of the tiny house. There was a hole, and I climbed up into it. I hoisted myself up into the tiny house and sat, taking a large sigh of relief to be on sturdy ground. I looked over, and saw Ember huddled in a corner._

"Why did you come up here?! I told you to go away!" she wailed, looking at me before hiding her face in her arms.

"I could not leave you alone Ember, I was scared for you." I looked down the hole from where I came. "And I admit, scared for myself when I climbed up here." She looked at me and giggled quietly.

"…You were scared to climb the ladder?" she asked quietly. 

"Yes..." I had to grin about it. "I'm a dolphin, I do not climb."

"I come up here all the time… I helped daddy build this tree house. I'm not scared of it or the ladder." She replied.

"It is strange, I have fought the worst the ocean has to offer, yet I, the mighty Ecco, was scared of a human child's ladder." I said, mocking myself. Ember giggled.

"It's okay Ecco, not everyone can be brave all the time…" she looked out the lone window in the treehouse.

"Ember… for what I said before, I am sorry if you felt in any way that you were to blame. NONE of this was your fault Ember, you must not blame yourself."

"I just feel bad Ecco… if you didn't help me your friends would be safe…"

"Ember, what has happened to them was MY error, not yours, and I plan to rectify that error… but I would need your help." I looked at her calmly.

"Mine? But…why? What can I do?" She asked me, drying her face with the sleeve of her shirt.

"Ember, while I may know the ocean, I do not know the human world. I need your help in this strange land. Will you help me Ember, please?" I asked. She looked at me, then crawled over to me.

"Course Ecco, I'll help you! You saved my life, I owe you so much!" she then hugged me tightly. "But… how could we get them free? The aquarium is big, and there are a lotta people there."

"I do not know yet Ember, but I will find a way, I promise that. I must help them, they are my pod."

"But Ecco… if you do help them… will you leave me?" she looked up at me with those blue eyes. 

"I… I made you a vow Ember, I will not leave you until you wish me to." I replied.

"But Ecco, they need you too…" she sighed sadly.

"I will find a way Ember. One way or another, I will find a way…"


	15. Mr Fredrick's Threat

Authors Note- Holy slag it's been months since I've updated hasn't it?! Many apologies on that one! But I'm in a total lil author mood, so expect more chapters coming soon! 

-----------------------------

CHAPTER 14- Mr. Fredrick's Threat

Ember and I spoke for some time up in the tree house, but the winds began to turn cold, and she requested to go back within the house. I did not object, and we returned inside. I assisted Ember in making our lunch meal, and after we spent the afternoon watching the TV, hoping to find more information about the aquarium where my pod was being held. Unfortunately, we had little luck. Mr. Fredrick returned, slamming the door violently as he stormed inside.

"Alright you low life scum, where the HELL is Emb.." he stopped mid sentence and looked at her. She was curled against me, sleeping, as she had been for some time. I looked up at Mr. Fredrick, a slight smug grin upon my face.

"As you can see, she is safe with me." I answered to him, and then returned to watching the TV. Mr. Fredrick snarled at this.

"Where was she when you said you 'lost her'?" he snarled in a low voice.

"She had gone to her treehouse." I said simply, not bothering to look back at him. "I simply did not know she had a treehouse, and was at a loss for where she had gone. As you can see however, she is quite safe. Now, if you don't mind, please keep your voice down, she is trying to sleep." I chuckled inwardly at this, for I rather enjoyed putting Mr. Fredrick in his place. He fell silent for a moment, then stormed over and turned off the TV. I looked up at him, clearly unamused for being interrupted.

"I THINK you have overstayed your welcome BOY." Mr. Fredrick snapped. His stern voice woke Ember. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"What… what's wrong Mr. Fredrick?" She asked while yawning.  He snorted, and then attempted to calm himself.

"Sweetie…" he began "I feel that your friend has stayed here long enough. It's time for him to leave now."

"Excuse me?" I said, rising to my feet.

"You heard me, I think it's time you went home. You've done what you needed, but I can care for her from now on." Mr. Fredrick snapped.

"But… but Mr. Fredrick, Ecco is my friend, and I want him to stay here." Ember said, looking at him with worried eyes.

"He has done nothing but mooch off of us since he got here, it's time he LEFT." Mr. Fredrick snapped again.

"I do not think so. I will stay here as long as Ember wishes it so." I stated curtly.

"YOU are in no position to say anything boy. Now, you can get whatever things you have, and leave." He snarled, his eyes blazing a threatening glare. I stepped forward in challenge.

"And just… who are you to make me?" I returned the glare. "I will stay, until I believe Ember is safe, and she wishes me to leave; not before."

"Mr. Fredrick I want Ecco to stay please. I need him here!" Ember pleaded. He fell silent once again, looking at her.

"…alright. He can stay a few more days, but that's IT. After that he LEAVES Ember, no more excuses." He snarled as he looked at me, then whispered so she could not hear, "Or I will make you leave boy…one way or another… you will be out of my hair…" I glared at him, about to reply when Ember spoke.

"..thank you Mr. Fredrick…" Ember whispered.

"Now, both of you, go… just go play or something!" he growled finally. He walked past me, shoving me forcibly as he did so. I snarled and turned to counter, but Ember looked at me, her eyes pleading for me to let it drop. I did, and calmly took her upstairs to her sleeping room. She sat on the bed, and began to cry.

"Ember, what is the matter?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Ecco… he's gonna make you go away…" she whimpered to me.

"No he won't." I said coldly, then, looking at her distressed expression, my voice softened. "Ember… I made you a promise, I shall not break it. I will not leave until you wish me to."

"But Ecco, you dun live here… he might call the police… make you leave…" her voice pained me to listen, as it was filled with a great sadness and fear.

"I will not leave you Ember. I will find a way to insure that."

"You… you promise? Promise you'll stay, no matter what?" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I promise Ember." I said in a soothing voice. She reached out and hugged me once again, and I gently returned the hug.

_No one will make me leave you Ember… I will protect you until my last breath…the human Mr. Fredrick will not stop me…_


	16. What Am I?

CHAPTER 15- What Am I?

I remained at Embers side until it grew late. Knowing that Mr. Fredrick would come soon to order her to sleep, I prepared her for rest beforehand. I stood up, after placing the blankets around Ember, when Mr. Fredrick walked in. He was about to open his mouth, but stopped when he saw she was already ready, and lying in her bed. Instead, he grumbled, turned and walked out. I calmly said good night to Ember, and slowly left, turning of the light behind me. She curled into her blankets and closed her eyes.

I returned downstairs to the living room, where Mr. Fredrick again sat, another bottle of the alcohol in his hand. I scowled at him, for I could not understand his fascination with that vile liquid. He shot a look up at me.

"What do YOU want boy?" he snarled at me.

"Nothing from you Mr. Fredrick." I replied coldly. He eyed me for a moment, and then held up the bottle.

"Want a drink boy?" he shook the bottle.

"No thank you, I told you before, I do not wish any of that alcohol." I replied. He snorted at me. 

"Coward."

"Fool." I calmly replied. At this, he suddenly jumped to his feet. I jumped back, instinctively taking a defensive pose. Mr. Fredrick suddenly swayed, and fell back into the seat, muttering incoherently at me. I snorted. "I will be outside; I need to enjoy some fresh air. I will return shortly." I told him, turning and walking out the front door. Once out, I looked up at the night sky. It was a cloudy, damp night.

_…oh Ecco… what will you do now?_ Slowly, I made my way to the back of the house, to the 'yard'. The grass felt cool under my feet, as did the air around me. It bothered me not, and I sat down on the grass, gazing upward, hoping to see stars… or perhaps the moon itself. To my dismay, the cloud cover was far too thick for any stars to show. I sighed to myself as it then began to rain. However, I did not move, instead, I closed my eyes.

_By the almighty…the rain… it feels so good upon my flesh…like swimming through an evening shower…_ My thoughts began to drift back to my old home, to my pod. As old memories of good times, and of bad, drifted silently through my head, I slowly sunk down, until I lay upon my back. I began to envision swimming through the cool ocean waters at top speed, my tail thrusting and pushing me forward, faster then any other dolphin. I could remember my fins moving and tilting ever so little to keep me going straight, to keep me heading towards my goal. I could remember the current of the water as I pushed through it, feeling the cool, and then the warm pockets of the ocean as they allowed me to pass. Memories of leaping high out of the water into the rain, where the cool water of the ocean met the luke warm water of the rain upon my back, upon my fins. I would leap, leap high! Higher then any dolphin! I felt I could fly, that I could soar in the air through the rain, to join the feathered ones, the birds. But I would always splash down into the ocean once more, never allowed to leave its confines.

After a long while, I opened my eyes once more, looking at my surroundings. I sighed sadly to myself. _I am not in the ocean… not anymore. All those times I wish to leave, now why do I feel myself wishing to return? Do I truly belong there? I looked down at my hands. __Do I… truly belong anywhere? I am Ecco… but Ecco the what? I know the choices I have made in life, and I now know the path I must take. I must save my pod members… but will they recognize me? Will they want my help? I sat up, and looked down at the now wet grass. The lights from the house and the light trees, caused it to shimmer slightly. _Have I indeed betrayed them? Am I but nothing more then Ecco the human now?_ I plucked a few blades of grass and inspected them. __I have seen… what no dolphin has ever seen before… if I were to go back, could I live with this knowledge? My gaze drifted up towards the treehouse. _Perhaps I could… perhaps not. I simply do not know anymore! …all I know… is I must save my pod members; but I must help Ember as well. This human child… she has come to mean so much to me now. She is such a special child… perhaps she can aid me, as I have aided her._ _

My head turned slowly, looking at everything around me. I glanced up at the house, and noticed the light in Embers room was on. _What by the Almighty? Should she not be asleep?_ I stood, and walked back towards the door. Walking inside, I realized just how wet I now was. I shook slightly, looking around for something to dry myself. In doing so, I noticed that Mr. Fredrick was not in the living room, as he was when I had left him; however, the TV was still on. _Perhaps he has finally gone to sleep for the night…I made my way upstairs. As I reached the top, Mr. Fredrick came out of Embers sleeping room, having turned off the light. I stopped and looked at him._

"What were you doing in Ember's sleeping room?" I demanded quietly, as to not wake her if she was asleep. Mr. Fredrick glared at me and mumbled, then stumbled into Embers parents sleeping room and closed the door. I watched him go, and then I walked into her room myself. I made my way slowly to her bed, and whispered to her.

"Ember? Are you awake? Is everything alright?" I looked at her small form in curled under the blankets. She seemed to shudder at the sound of my voice.

"Ecco… I'm...okay." she replied quietly. She was facing away from me, blankets wrapped tightly around her little form. 

"Why was Mr. Fredrick here? Was there a problem?" I asked quietly. I reached out my hand to touch her on the shoulder. When I did so, she shook and pulled away. Surprised, I pulled my hand back. "Ember?"

"Ecco… I'm okay… just… I need sleep Ecco… good night." She curled tighter into a ball under the blankets. I looked at her quietly for a moment, and looked at my hand.

_Was my hand still too wet? Is that what bothered her?_ I slowly turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me. I returned to the living room, and saw the now empty bottle of alcohol lying sideways on the floor. I lied down upon the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly, something felt very wrong, but I could not understand what. All I knew was that something was indeed extremely wrong…


	17. Realizations

CHAPTER 16- Realizations

            The following morning I awoke, as Mr. Fredrick made his way out of the house. I sat up and looked at him. He turned and looked at me. His gaze however… chilled me to the bone. Something was wrong bout his look. It was a cold, hating look; but also, a smug look, a look of almost satisfaction. I watched him as he turned and walked out. I sat silently for a short time, and then made my way upstairs. As I reached the top of the stairs, Ember had just awoken, and was walking out from her room. She looked at me and gasped.

            "Ecco! I… morning…Ecco…" she said quietly. She kept her gaze low, and this troubled me.

"Ember? Are you well? Did you sleep alright?" I asked her quietly. She refused to look me in the eyes as she nodded quietly.

"Yeah Ecco… I'm… I'm fine…" she replied as she quickly walked past me, and went into the bathroom. I watched the door silently. The feeling from the night before welled up inside of me once again. My forehead suddenly began to feel warm. I touched it, and the stars upon my brow felt unusually hot.

_What by the almighty is going on around here?_ I returned downstairs and waited for Ember. After a long wait, she finally walked downstairs into the living room. I looked at her curiously.

"Ember?" I asked softly.

"… Yeah Ecco?" she replied quietly.

"Those clothes you wear, they differ greatly today. Why do you wear clothes that cover your hands and arms?" this puzzled me, for normally, she preferred clothes that stopped at her shoulders, or shortly after. She looked at me, and hesitated before speaking.

"It's… cold Ecco. I just wanted a sweater." She looked away from me. I could tell instantly something was greatly troubling her.

"Ember, you are lying to me. Please do not lie to me, tell me what bothers you." I said softly, rising to my feet to walk over to her. She backed away from me. "Ember..?"

"Ecco I'm fine! Please leave me alone!" she said quickly and pulled away. Her actions sent a chill down my spine.

"Ember you are not alright! Please, I can see it in your actions! What has happened? What have I done?!" I reached my hand out to her and she backed away.

"Ecco it's nothing! Please leave me alone!" she cried out. 

"Ember please, I beg of you… tell me…" I rested my hand on her shoulder. She suddenly cried out, and pulled away. I jerked my hand back in surprise. "Ember?! What have I done?" I looked at her, and then it suddenly struck me. "Ember… that is the same shoulder I touched the night before. It pains you, please tell me why." She looked at me, her blue eyes showing fear.

"It… wasn't you! I slipped and fell s'all!" She winced, and I walked up to her and knelt before her. She looked at me, now shivering.

"Ember…" I slowly and gently slid the sleeve of the shirt upward, revealing her arm. I jerked back in shock as I saw five large marks upon her shoulder. "Your arm! What has happened!?" 

"Nothing Ecco… I slipped and fell, I slipped and fell!" Tears began to fall down her eyes. I looked at her pains face, and looked at the marks. _What could have caused… oh… by the almighty…_ I gasped faintly as I held my hand over the marks. My fingers aligned almost perfectly with the marks, save for they were slightly spread apart farther then my own hands. Ember shivered as more tears fell from her blue eyes as I gently took the other arm and slid up the sleeve, revealing identical marks upon her other arm as well. _What… could have…no…the realization suddenly hit me like a sharks tail slapping upon my face. My expression darkened and I became overcome with rage. I focused on the marks and hissed in a low voice._

"What has he done to you…"


	18. The Human Approach

CHAPTER 17- The Human Approach

            Rage began to cloud my mind as I looked at the marks upon Ember's arms. She pulled away from me.

            "Lemme alone Ecco, please!" She whimpered, tears falling from her cheeks. "It was an accident, please don't be mad…"

            "Accident?! Ember, he hurt you!" I snapped. 

            "No no Ecco, it was an accident… please don't be mad…" she whimpered.

"When I see him next, he will pay for this Ember…" I growled as I stood up, clenching my fists.

"Ecco NO! Don't hurt him!" she pleaded to me. I kept my fists clenched tightly, trying to keep my rage at bay. 

"Ember, he deserves to be punished for this!" I looked at her as she shook her head over and over.

"No Ecco… please no… he didn't mean to…promise me you won't hurt him!" she cried. I looked at her, falling silent.

_How can she possibly ask this!? After what he has done to her!?_

"Ember… I… he must…" I tried to form the words, but my mind was overcome by such burning rage and hatred for the human Mr. Fredrick it was difficult.

"PROMISE ME!" she wailed. I looked at her silently fuming for a moment. As much as my rage wished me to find this human and punish him, I simply could not force myself to go against this small child's wishes.

"I… promise… I will not harm him Ember." I said at last, though it pained me greatly to say it. Ember looked relieved, and then looked up at me.

"Thanks Ecco… he didn't mean to… it just happened…" she lowered her head. "Ecco I wanna go to my treehouse now…"

"I will go with yo…" she suddenly cut me off.

"By myself Ecco. I wanna play by myself today." She looked away from me. Her words stung my heart.

"…very well Ember… but I will check on you, alright?" I said quietly. She nodded.

"Okay Ecco…" with that, she turned, knelt to put on her shoes, and then quietly walked out the door. I stood in place for a few moments, silent. My mind had strangely become still and silent as well, until my rage boiled up again. I suddenly yelled loudly, and swung my fist into the wall, as I had seen the boxers on TV do. To my surprise, my fist went through the wall. I looked at it, finding myself gasping for air. Slowly, I pulled my hand from the hole in the wall I had just created, and looked at it.

_By the almighty what have I done?_ My hand throbbed slightly, but the pain faded quickly. _Calm yourself Ecco! Do not let your rage cloud your judgment! Yes, I shall make this human pay for his deeds, but I must think of a way… It is obvious he has forced her to remain silent… but why? What has he done to her that would make her behave so? I must find the answers… but she has made me vow not to harm him! There must be another way…_ I went and sat down on the couch, trying to think. After a time, and finding no answers, I turned on the TV, and began to watch it, hoping for a possible idea. I watched it for some time, and then a man appeared in strange clothes on it. I recognized these clothes from the 'cops' that had come to the house a few nights ago. I sat up, and watched the TV. The man introduced himself as a 'policeman', and that he was a part of Law Enforcement. The policeman went on to explain that a thing called "911" would aid you if you were in danger, or would be there to assist you in times of need. This interested me. _This 911… perhaps this could be of use…I cannot do anything to this human myself… but perhaps… I shall try a different approach to this problem. A ' human' approach. _A slight grin spread across my face as I stood up and walked over to the telephone. I studied it for a moment, then picked up the talking end, and mimicked what I had saw Ember do before, and what the TV had shown me. I pressed the buttons, and put the talking end up to my face. After a few seconds of strange noise, a female voice spoke to me.

"911, what is the emergency…?"


	19. 911

CHAPTER 18- 911

"911, what is your emergency?" The female voice repeated.

"I need assistance." I stated simply.

"What is the emergency sir?" The voice asked again.

"I believe that a man has done something to my friend, the child Ember."

"And what would that be sir? Is your friend in any danger?"

"No, not at the moment." I replied.

"Then why did you call 911 sir? Is there an emergency?" she asked again.

"No, the emergency is not immediate, but I need assistance."

"What has happened sir?" she asked, her voice calm and steady.

"Ember will not tell me." I stated.

"Then how do you know that there is a problem?" she asked. I grew slightly irritated.

"Because she will not tell me!" I snapped. The voice went silent for a second.

"…sir, if there is not a real emergency, I'm afraid I will have to hang up on you."

"But Ember has been hurt!" I snapped again. This female was being rather difficult.

"Hurt? How so sir?" she asked. It seems now I have gotten her attention.

"She has five large marks on each shoulder that cause her pain; I believe they were caused by Mr. Fredrick." I told her.

"Marks? I see. Sir, is this 'Mr. Fredrick' there now?"

"No, he is at a place called 'work', but will return in time. I am here to protect Ember."

"So she is in no danger now?"

"Not as long as I am here to protect her." I stated.

"Sir, then if there is no immediate danger, then there is nothing we can do.." I suddenly cut her off.

"Listen to me, I saw on the TV that this 911 can offer assistance if it is needed, and I am requesting help. Mr. Fredrick hurt Ember last night, and I will NOT allow him to do it again. Ember has requested I do not harm him, but if he dares to lay a single finger upon her again, I will NOT hesitate to make him suffer for his actions!" I snapped angrily.

"Sir, you do know that that is a threat on someone's well being?" she stated.

"A threat? No, it is not a threat. If he…" I began, but suddenly I heard the door close so I fell silent. Turning to look, I saw Mr. Fredrick had returned, far earlier then usual.

"Who are you talking to?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"Mr. Fredrick…" I watched him as he dropped the box he carried.

"I asked you a question, BOY." He snapped at me. The female on the phone began to speak again, but I put the phone back.

"None of your concern." I growled.

"Like hell it isn't boy. WHO were you TALKING TO?" He snapped at me. I glared at him, then smirked.

"911 Mr. Fredrick. I told them what you did to Ember." I watched him closely, but kept my rage at bay. His face turned slightly red, and he became angry.

"You did what…?" he hissed at me.

"You heard me." I snapped. His face contorted slightly, as he growled. Just then, the door opened, as Ember walked back in, right behind Mr. Fredrick.

"…Mr. Fredrick? You home early…?" She asked quietly. I could see her shaking at the sight of him. He turned and looks at her.

"Yes Ember… I'm back early. I decided to take the rest of the day off. I see I came home just in time." He shot a glare back at me. "Come now Ember, let's you and me go out for Ice Cream." He suddenly grabbed her hand. Ember cringed, but did not pull away.

"Release her!" I snapped. He did not comply, instead he pulled Ember close to him.

"Let's go, NOW Ember." He pulled her back towards the door, jerking her roughly. This caused her to cry out in pain and fear.

"EMBER!" I yelled. At her cry my rage took over and I lunged at Mr. Fredrick, punching him with my fist. The force of my punch sent him stumbling back, but he did not release Ember. She cried out again in fear. I swung at Mr. Fredrick again, but this time he evaded as he backed out the door, onto the grass outside the house. He pulled Ember with him.

"Ecco don't!" Ember wailed as she fell to her knees in the grass as Mr. Fredrick finally released her. Mr. Fredrick regained his balance, and then swung back at me.

"I'll teach you once and for all BOY!" he roared as he swung at me again, hitting my shoulder as I backed away. I prepared to swing again, but heard a loud noise. Looking, I saw a strange vehicle with red and blue lights on the top pull up next to the grass in front of us. At the sight of this vehicle, Mr. Fredrick backed away from me. Two policemen stepped out from the vehicle and looked at us.

"Alright, now just what the HELL is going on here?!"


	20. Desperate Measures

CHAPTER 19- Desperate Measures

Mr. Fredrick and I froze in our places as we looked at the two policemen. They stepped away from their vehicle, and watched us.

"I asked a question." The one policeman said sternly, "and I EXPECT AN ANSWER."

Mr. Fredrick composed himself, and looked at them.

"Officers, its good you're here! This punk has been attempting to cause trouble! He attacked me for no reason!" he said to them.

"LIAR!" I snapped at him, still holding my fists up, ready to fight again.

"Lie? Me?" He looked at the policemen. "Officers look at him; he is ready to attack me. He's already tried to hurt this poor defenseless child here." He pointed at Ember, who stayed kneeling on the grass.

"You LIE!" I yelled angrily. "Is it YOU that have hurt her!"

"Whoah, whoah, calm down." The policeman snapped. He looked at Ember. "Little girl, tell us, have either of these men touched you?" I watched the policeman carefully, but also kept an eye on Mr. Fredrick. Ember looked back and forth between us all, and Mr. Fredrick glared at her. She shivered, and began to cry. The officer watched her. "It's okay lil miss, just tell us… nothing will happen to you."

"Ember, tell him the truth." Mr. Fredrick snapped dangerously.

"Yes Ember, tell him the truth, you know it in your heart." I said, calming myself. She remained silent for a moment, before speaking.

"M..mr…Fredrick.. he.. it was an ..Accident…" she whimpered.

"Accident?" the second policeman asked. Ember gulped and began to cry more.

"You see? She is too scared to speak! He threatened to hurt her!" Mr. Fredrick pointed at me. I looked at Ember.

"Speak Ember… speak the truth…" I said calmly. "I promised you I would protect you, no more harm will come to you, as I promised you." She looked at me, and then looked at Mr. Fredrick quickly.

"He… he hurted me.." she cried, tears falling form her eyes. Mr. Fredrick looked stunned for a moment. "He… he hurt me! He grabbed me and did bad things and said if I told he'd make Ecco go away!" she wailed. The policeman looked at each other, then at her.

"Sir, you are under ar…" one policeman began, walking towards Mr. Fredrick. Suddenly, Mr. Fredrick lunged sideways, and grabbed Ember, picking her up and holding his arm around her throat. He took a small silver blade from his pocket, and held it to her throat. She cried out loudly, until he silenced her by beginning to strangle her. The policeman jumped back, and both drew their guns. 

"DON'T!" Mr. Fredrick snapped, holding Ember in front of him. "Make a move, and I'll kill her!" He looked around at us all. I recognized his expression; it was like a desperate animal, with nothing left to lose. The policemen held their positions, but kept their guns aimed at Mr. Fredrick. Ember whimpered in terror, barely breathing. 

"RELEASE HER! DO IT NOW!" I roared. He held the blade closer to her throat.

"Alright buddy you don't wanna do this! Release the girl!" The policeman yelled.

"NO!" he yelled, and glared at me. "YOU… it's YOUR fault BOY!" Mr. Fredrick roared at me. "I had everything I wanted… until YOU came and started causing trouble! This little brat belongs to me now!" he held Ember tightly, and she sobbed, gasping for breath.

"No…" I growled. "I will not allow anymore harm to come to her! NO MORE!" I lunged forward, and grabbed his arm, pulling the blade back with it. He yelled angrily, and pulled against me. Ember cried out, and I used my free hand to punch Mr. Fredrick in the face. This caused his grip to loosen on her. The two policemen rushed to us, and one pulled Ember away, while the other grabbed Mr. Fredrick. He yelled in rage, and struggled. He managed to pull his arm free from me, and swung the blade at the policeman. The policeman yelled out and stumbled back as the blade pierced the flesh on his throat. He stumbled, and then fell to the ground. I swung my fist as hard as I could, connecting with the side of Mr. Fredrick's head. The strike caused him to lose his grip on the blade and it fell from his hand. I punched him again, and this time sent him down to the ground. I quickly slammed my knee down upon his back, pinning him down to the ground. 

"It is OVER Mr. Fredrick. STAY DOWN!" I yelled. I pushed him down more, but he had ceased to move or resist. I looked down at him, and saw a pool of blood forming beneath him. The policeman came over quickly.

"Get off!" He ordered. I complied and backed away. The policeman pushed Mr. Fredrick, and rolled him onto his back. He gasped as we saw that the blade that Mr. Fredrick had dropped had pierced his chest. The policeman quickly placed his hand upon Mr. Fredrick's throat, and held it there, before slowly pulling away. "He's dead…"


	21. Questioning

CHAPTER 20- Questioning 

            I had no remorse, no regret for Mr. Fredrick's death, yet my mind began to spin, and my thoughts began to haze. Many more policemen arrived at Embers home shortly after, as did many other strange people. The men in white returned, and took away Mr. Fredricks' lifeless body, and attended to the wounded policeman. Two policeman approached Ember and I, and told us to go with them. I looked at Ember, but she turned away from me.

            "Ember…?" I asked quietly.

            "Go with them Ecco." Her voice was quiet. 

            "Ember… you will go with me?" I asked. She would not look at me.

            "No." she stated finally. 

            "Ember I will not leave you." I stated.

            "Ecco I want you to go with them! Leave me alone! JUST GO AWAY!" she cried and ran from me. Before I could follow, a policeman walked up to me.

            "Common buddy, lets go. You will get to see her later….maybe." he took my arm, but not harshly. I looked at him for a moment, about to protest to the human, but I remembered my vow to Ember, and obeyed.  He led me to a vehicle, and I sat down inside it. Ember kept her face turned away from me as the policemen entered the vehicle, and it started to move. I looked at her quietly, at a loss for what to say, or even for what to do. A policewoman then led her away, as the vehicle I was in left the area. I sunk into the seat

            _By the Almighty… What have I done? I did not mean to kill him…I looked upon my hands. __Or did I? My mind replayed the events for me. __He hurt Ember… I could not allow him to get away with it… but what shall happen now? _I should not have left Ember… but she ordered me to go. I could not… I should have…_My mind spun. Slowly, I looked at the policemen in the front of the vehicle._

            "Where… where are we going?" I asked quietly. One turned and glanced at me.

            "The police station. You have a lot of questions to answer." He stated.

            "Why?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I sat back in the seat, and looked out the window.

            _Ember… I am so sorry…I only wished to help… but I fear…I have only caused you far more pain…I sat quietly until we arrived at a large building. The policeman stepped form the vehicle, then led me out and inside the building. I did not fight, did not resist. My mind was to focused on Ember to try to fight these humans. They led me to a small room, and told me to sit at a table. I did as was told. I awaited there for a short while, and then a policeman walked in the room and sat down across the table. I looked at him, emotionless._

            "So tell me…" he began quietly. "What's your name?" I simply looked at him. "Look… we can do this the easy way, and you tell me everything that happened, and we can get this over with. You don't tell me, and we have problems."

"If I tell you, will you let me go see Ember?" I asked blankly. He looked at me.

"If we can figure out how and why this happened, then yes, maybe." He replied. I studied his expression for a moment. 

"…very well. Ask me what you wish." I said calmly.

"Good. First, I need your full name." he leaned back in his chair slightly.

"Ecco." I replied.

"Ecco? Ecco what?"

"Dolphin." I kept my face straight, emotionless. I was not in the mood for questions, but I figured my fastest means of leaving here would be to do as asked, for the moment.

"Alright Mr. Dolphin.." he started, but I cut him off.

"Ecco. Call me Ecco." I stated Coldly. He looked at me quizzically.

"Alright….Ecco. Were you the one who made the first phone call to 911?"

"Yes."

"I see. You knew this Mr. Fredrick was hurting the child?"

"Yes."  
"And how did you know?"

"I saw the markings upon her arms." The thought of this made my blood begin to boil again, but I calmed myself. "She acted… unusual around him. Uneasy. Afriad."

"Did you ever see him touch her?"

"Yes. Once. When I came downstairs, we was touching her face, rubbing her shoulder."

"I see. Did you ever touch her?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" I suddenly snapped.

"Please sir, calm down. What was your relation to her?" He looked at me, and I snorted irritably.

"I saved her life when her boat was destroyed in a storm. I brought her home, and cared for her, as she had just recently lost her family."

"Did you know her family personally?"

"No. I had only recently met them."

"I see. Sir, what happened after you called 911?"

"Mr. Fredrick arrived from his work early, and demanded to know what I was doing. I told him I had warned 911 of his actions, and he then attempted to take Ember away by force. He frightened and hurt her, so I attempted to force him to leave her alone."  
            "Force?"  
            "I swung at him. He retreated outside, and I followed. I swung again, and that time he released her, and retaliated. Then those policemen arrived, and I believe they can tell you the rest."

The human leaned forward, resting his arm on the table. "So you attacked first?"

"Only after he attempted to hurt Ember! Why must I answer these foolish questions?!" I slammed my hands down upon the table, anger welling up inside me. "I am not the criminal here, I was protecting Ember!"

"Calm down sir, I only want the truth."

"And I have given it to you! I made a vow to Ember to protect her until she did not wish it any longer! When I discovered he was hurting her, I wished to deal with him MYSELF, but Ember made me promise I would not touch him, so I had called this '911', in hopes _they could do something about it, but that obviously did not go according to plan! I would NEVER harm Ember! I vowed to protect her with my life! Now if you do not mind, I must return to her!" I glared at this human; I would be stopped no longer! The policeman looked at me silently for a moment._

"I see. Well Ecco, I need to discuss this with my superiors, and then I will return. You are to stay in this room until I get back. Understand?" He looked at me sternly, and I looked back.

"I wish to see Ember again. NOW." I snapped.

"If your story checks out, then you should be able to, now just stay here." He got up and walked out the door, and it closed behind him. I growled to myself.

_I will wait human… but you shall not stop me from seeing Ember again… none shall stop me…_


	22. What Now Ecco?

CHAPTER 21- Now what Ecco?

I remained in the small room for some time, growing more and more impatient.

Finally, the police officer returned, and stood at the door. I looked at him.

"Well, you're story and the little girls match sir." He said calmly. "This case shouldn't require much further investigation. As for you, you acted in self defense and to protect the child, so you won't face any charges. You're free to go. However…"

"However?" I looked at him skeptically.

"However, You can't return back to that house, as it's been marked off as a crime scene. We've set up a hotel for you to stay in, until which time the investigation is over and you may return to the house. 

"All I want is to see Ember." I stated.

"Ah yes…the little girl. Unfortunately sir, she has requested you not visit her."

"What!?" I rose to my feet and demanded. "Why not!?" His expression turned downcast and his voice softened.

"Sir you must understand, this is an extremely traumatic experience for a twelve year old girl. She will need some time to sort this out in her mind, and reminders of it, like you, will only hinder it."

"But I must see her! I promised…" He cut me off.

"Sir, it would be best for you to go and get some rest. You can visit her tomorrow, how does that sound? I assure you, she's in a safe place, with some very nice people who will care for her until she's ready to see you again."

I fell silent. _She does not wish to see me…? By the Almighty… what have I done…_

"Please sir, we've called you a taxi to take you to your hotel. Just go and get a good nights rest. We'll have a taxi pick you up tomorrow afternoon to see her."

"…on your word?" I whispered.

"Yes sir." He replied as he held the door open. "After you sir." I quietly walked out and looked around. 

"You'll be staying at the Best Night Hotel, here you are sir." He handed me a small ring with keys on it. "Room 129." I didn't answer him, just looked around.  He led me back outside, where a taxi was waiting. I quietly got inside and sat down. He told the driver where to take me, and the taxi took off. I sat quietly for a moment, and then leaned up closer to the driver.

"Can you take me somewhere else? I do not wish to go to this... hotel." I asked quietly.

"Sure pal, long as you got the money, I'll take you anywhere." He replied.

"Take me… to the ocean." I replied.

"Gotta be more specific there pal, there's a lotta places I can drop ya near the ocean." He answered. 

"Somewhere… somewhere I can watch at the Dolphins. Somewhere quiet and where not many hu-people… are." The human driver stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"I think I know a good place." He answered finally, and then turned off the current path. He drove for awhile, and the ocean came into view. It was dark, but the moon shimmered off the water. He stopped the taxi. 

"Here you are pal. There's a restaurant and a bar near here. Enjoy yourself." I nodded, and stepped out. I pulled the wallet form my pocket, and gave him some of the money from it. The taxi sped away, and I looked around. Looking out over the calm ocean, my mind began to calm.

I began to walk for some time, gazing out over the calm ocean. The moon shimmered off the quiet waters. This relaxed me, and I kept walking silently. I noticed a small wooden walkway, leading out a short ways into the ocean, so I decided to follow it. I walked to the end of it, and sat down. Slowly, I dipped my hand in the water. It was warm. Looking out over the water, I smiled as I saw the moons soft glow shimmer upon it. I sighed to myself.

_Oh Ecco… what shall you do now? Does Ember blame me for Mr. Fredricks death? He got what he deserved, nothing more, and nothing less. Even still… was his death really necessary? I could not foresee it… therefore; I could not stop it…_I looked at the sky, and spoke to myself.

"What shall I do now?"

A voice suddenly spoke behind me.

"How about getting off my dock?"


	23. Another Human?

CHAPTER 22- Another Human?

            Upon hearing the voice, I froze, and did not turn. The voice spoke again; it was feminine, and young.

            "Hey? Hello? Hey I want an answer pal, don't make me call the cops on you!"

            I sighed to myself, the last thing I needed was to deal with the policemen yet again, for I was rather tired of them. 

"Please do not bother; I am merely watching the ocean." I stated calmly.

"Oh yea? Well get up, common, where I can see you!" the voice stated. I slowly obeyed, standing at the edge of the dock. I slowly turned to look at this mystery voice. It was indeed a female, a very slender female. Long blond hair formed around her shoulders and she wore short clothing. I looked at her, feeling weary and not in the mood to deal with much more. She looked at me up and down for a moment, then her eyes drifted up slightly. I did not need to guess what was to come next.

"Stars… whoah those are cool… oh… oh my gosh!" her voice rose, a strange excitement taking it over. "Oh my gosh you're the guy! You're the guy!" she squealed, a smile spreading across her face. I looked at her confused.

"…guy? What guy?" I asked calmly, yet making no move toward her.

"The guy! The one on the news, you saved that lil girl didn't you?! Pulled her in from the ocean on a rubber raft!" she clasped her hands together and looked at me, a giddy full grin on her face.

"…how did you know…?" I was extremely puzzled now.

"Know? It's been all over the news! I mean WOW!  You're like a hero! Saving a little girl in shark invested water oh that is so brave!" She giggled and smiled at me.

"Yes… that was me…" I began slowly. "I…" she suddenly cut me off.

"Oh wow you're like a celebrity! I'm Kimmy, it is SO cool to meet you!" she giggled again. I began to wonder if perhaps there was something wrong with this human.

"I… am Ecco." I stated calmly.

"HI Ecco!" She squealed at me. "Hey I'm sorry bout the cops thing I thought you were some sorta drunk that wondered in, you know that's happened before there was once this drunk and he…" she began to babble, and I sighed to myself.

_At least she is not terrified of me…_

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry am I babbling? I sorta do that." She scratched her head. "Oh, please, do you wanna come in? I have soda in the house, it's nicer then out here it's cooler inside." She pointed to one of the buildings. At a loss for what else to do, I accepted.

"Yes… that will be alright." She grinned then turned and led me into the small house. I followed quietly, and heard her whisper.

"…I wonder if he's single?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. She looked startled.

"Oh! Nothing!" she giggled nervously and led me to the kitchen. I looked ta her puzzled, but did not force the issue.

It was cooler within, but the climate change bothered me not. She led me into this buildings version of a kitchen, and I took a seat at the small table. "Soda is okay? I have Root beer and Coke and…"

"…water will be fine." I said politely, examining my surroundings. The room was smaller then Embers house, but there were many more images on the walls. Images of birds, fish and even dolphins covered the walls. This surprised me, but I smiled at it. Kimmy went to the fridge, and retrieved two bottles, and placed once in front of me before sitting down herself. I looked at it for a moment.

"You said… You saw me on the news?" I asked quizzically.

"Well ya who hasn't! It was all over the news! You were so brave in saving that little girls life!" she said as she pulled the top from her bottle and drank some of the liquid inside.

"I see… Why does this excite you?" 

"Well because I've never met anyone who's saved a life before! What was it like? To be all alone out on the water and bring the lil girl miles to shore? You must be very stong and healthy to do that!" she leaned slightly closer to me. 

"I did what was right…" I said slowly. "I could not allow her to die."

"Oooohh that is _so sweet." She smiled again. "So what brought you here to my dock huh? There's gotta be people just waiting to meet you and everything!"_

"I… needed some time to think. There have been… recent events that…" my voice trailed off. I could not think of how to explain it to this human. _But then, why AM I saying anything to this human? I do not know her…even so, I continued. "…things happened, and I needed time to gather my thoughts. I simply walked until I found a place I had hoped to see dolphins. Sadly, I was disappointed." I had to sigh to myself. She looked at me with eyes of sympathy._

"Oh… I see… this place usually is good to watch dolphins but some nights they don't come by. Don't worry about it maybe next-" suddenly a loud noise sounded. I looked around. "Oh! Sorry, telephone I'll get it." She jumped to her feet. "You just, wait right there! I'll be right back! Okay? Right back!" She hurried off, and the sound ceased. I looked around, unsure what to do. 

_Do I leave? Do I stay? Why does this human seem concerned about me? I must return to Ember…but she does not wish to see me…I should try… but…I am unsure…a soft growl stirred me from my thoughts. I glanced over, as a beast walked into the room. I froze in place and looked at it. _

_A… wolf…?_


	24. Opportunity and Disaster

CHAPTER 23- Opportunity and Disaster

            I sat in place and looked at this large creature. Was it a wolf? I could not be sure. It appeared like one, but seemed much too different. It growled at me once more, so I remained still, watching this strange wolf. Suddenly, it lunged at me, knocking me from the chair. I hit the ground hard, and in reflex swung at the beast. It growled loudly at me, as I pulled myself to my feet as fast as I could. It's growling turned into angry barks, and it moves for me again. Just then Kimmy returned to the room.

            "Oh no! Howl! DOWN BOY! Get down!" she snapped at the beast. To my amazement, the wolf obeyed! It slowly backed down and returned to her I looked at her in surprise. "I'm so sorry Ecco; I totally forgot he was out of his room!"

            "He belongs to you…?" I asked slowly, still eyeing the wolf. She nodded at me.

            "Hi name is Howl, I'm so sorry about that, he didn't hurt you did he?"

            "Of course not." I said simply. "Is he a wolf?"

            "Wolf?" She began to giggle, "oh no, he's a Husky dog. Purebred with papers." She said in a boastful tone. Since I did not know what 'purebred with papers' was, I merely nodded. Kimmy turned and commanded the Husky to leave, and it obeyed. "I'm really totally sorry about that. Oh HEY!" she squealed in sudden delight. "My friend Tobias said like he invited me to go to the aquarium with him tomorrow night! I told him about you and he totally like wanted to meet you! Do you want to come with me tomorrow?" I stood silent for a moment, until the thought registered.

            "Aquarium? You mean a place where they keep dolphins!?" I said, perhaps louder then I meant.

            "Well yes! Dolphins and whales and seals, you mean you've never been to one?"

            "No…. no I have not….but I wish to." I said finally. _Could this human really have the means to take me to this aquarium? I cannot miss this opportunity! _My mind began to race as these words sunk in. "Yes, yes I would be very much appreciative to accompany you tomorrow!" I said finally. A smile spread across my face, and this made Kimmy smile as well.

            "Well good!" She sat back down at the table, and I did as well. "Tobias has been like my best friend since we were toddlers. He like works at the aquarium so he gets to go backstage whenever he wants, he always takes me and his girlfriend to see the animals close up before the shows open, it's like such a blast! Oh I can't wait, they just got new dolphins there, oh I love dolphins, and they're like so CUTE!" I looked at her oddly.

            "Dolphins are…cute?" I blinked a few times.

            "Oh yes! I mean totally adorable! How they swim, how they jump, everything about them! But I guess you already know bout them huh? I mean you said you were watching them and all." She babbled, laughing to herself. I had to smirk.

            _I know more then you could ever fathom human… _"Yes, I know quite a bit about dolphins. I… well they are my life." Kimmy looked at me.

            "Oh really? Do you study them?! Have you ever swum with one? Oh I've always dreamed of swimming with a dolphin!"

            "….you have?" I asked curiously.

            "Yes of course!" she replied smiling.

            "Why…?" I had to ask. 

            "Well… it's just they are such magnificent animals! They say they're almost as smart as humans, but I bet you knew that!" She giggled again. I had to snort softly, taking a bit of offence.

            _"Almost".__ I would beg to differ on THAT…_she must have seen my face, because she went quiet.

            "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" she looked at me, a hurt look on her face.

            "Oh no, you did no such thing Kimmy." I said calmly. "I merely believe dolphins are more intelligent then humans could ever believe." Her expression perked up at this.

            "You do? How come?" she asked. She leaned onto the table, and it seemed like I had gotten her full attention.

            "Well… for one thing we-I- I- mean _they_ do not need to rely on so many contraptions to live. Their life-" she suddenly cut me off.

            "_We?_ Is that what you said?" she looked at me with a serious look. Suddenly it felt like my heart stopped. 

            "I… I said they." I quickly said. She laughed at me, and pointed her finger at me.

            "Oh no you didn't! You said WE! What are you a dolphin in disguise or something?" 

She began to laugh and before I caught myself I blurted out, "Yes." _DAMN! ECCO YOU FOOL!!!  _I screamed in my mind as soon as that one little word left my mouth. I tensed in my seat and looked at her; I could feel my face draining of color as I tried to keep a straight face. She fell silent and looked at me, slowly sitting back down.

"Yeah, right." She said in a skeptic tone. "Nice one! You, a dolphin!" she began to laugh at me. "Almost got me there!"

I looked at her, my face quite serious. When she realized I was not laughing, she ceased her laughter and looked at me. 

"You're… you're joking, right?" 

I remained silent before quietly saying "You would not believe me if I told you." We sat, looking at each other in silence, before she finally spoke, seriousness in her voice.

"Try me."


	25. The Truth

CHAPTER 24- The Truth

            I looked at Kimmy quietly for a moment, as my mind gathered my thoughts. She waited patiently to begin. Slowly, and carefully choosing my words, I explained myself, and my current situation. Kimmy remained in absolute silence throughout my story, and when I completed, she still did not speak. I began to wonder if she had heard anything I said at all.

"…Kimmy?" I asked quietly. She still looked at me. "Kimmy!" I stated curtly, to get her attention. Suddenly to my surprise, she fell off her chair, laughing at me! "I do not see what is so funny!" I snapped. "What I have said is all true!" She continued to laugh, pulling herself back up into her chair.

"Eheheh I'm, I'm sorry Ecco just heheh that is so crazy!" she giggled and laughed more. "You could write movies that is so outa there!"

I looked at the young human, a mix of disappointment, and resentment washed over me. _What was I thinking bothering to tell her? Now I am classified as insane!_ I sighed to myself. "What if I could prove it to you?"

"Prove it? Right. What, can you actually talk to them to?" she asked skeptically. 

"Yes. I can." I answered flatly. A strange thought suddenly dawned on me. _…can I? Can I still communicate with them, even in this form? Will I be able to understand?_ I mentally slapped myself. I have no time to be worrying about that now. 

"You really could?" Kimmy seemed to think for a moment. "Okay! You're on!" she jumped up. I gave her and odd look. "You wait right there!" She quickly ran out, and was gone several moments. I began to wonder just what I had gotten myself into when she returned a wide grin upon her face. "Time to put your money where your mouth is Ecco!" she squealed in delight. I looked at her confused.

"Put my money….?"

"It's an expression, never mind. I talked to Tobias, and he said we can go TONIGHT! He said if you can really talk to the dolphins, he'll pay you fifty bucks!"

"….I do not need any money to prove what I can do, I simply need to see them." I stated flatly.

"Yeah yea yea common! He's going to pick us up in a few minutes! I'll go get my coat and purse, ohh! This will be so cool!" she darted out of the room once more. I waited somewhat impatiently for her return, until I heard a vehicle arrive outside the door. I rose from my seat, as a knocking sound was heard on the door. I walked over and opened it. Standing before me was a young male, tall dark hair with bright blue eyes. Next to him, a shorter female, bright red hair and green eyes. They looked at me in surprise.

"Are you Ecco?" the male asked me.

"Yes, I am he." I replied calmly. "Tobias I presume?" He looked me up at down slowly, but I kept my eyes focused on him.

"Yea, that's me. Where's Kimmy?"

"Coming!" she hollered as she ran back into the room. "Hi Tobias! Hi Amy!"

"Kimmy!" the girl cried, and they hugged each other. Tobias simply rolled his eyes, and I looked somewhat confused. 

"So you're the guy who can talk to a dolphin huh?" Tobias asked, crossing his arms.

"Not just talk, he was one!" Kimmy exclaimed. I looked shocked for a second, and then calmed myself.

"Oh ya, Tobias was telling me you said that." Amy smirked at me, a bit of a mischievous grin on her face. "So what was it like, being a dolphin?" I could tell her voice was dripping with sarcasm. I looked at her emotionlessly.

"Far better then being a human." I replied flatly.

"Well come on, we can talk in the car." Tobias turned and walked out. Kimmy and Amy followed, and reluctantly I did as well. We entered the car, Amy and Tobias in the front, Kimmy and I in the rear. I was surprised to see Tobias sitting where I had seen the taxi drivers sit to make the vehicles move.

"You can operate one of these machines?" I asked.

"Well duh." He replied. "Bought this baby myself last year."

"I see…" I fell silent, looking at all the humans surrounding me, as the car began to move.

"So, Ecco," Amy began, the sarcastic tone never leaving her voice. "Tell us just, how you became a dolphin?"

"I was _born_ a dolphin." I stated. "I _became_ a human."

"Oh right of course…" she giggled. "How did you become a human then?"

I looked around the vehicle once more. _Should I really tell?_ I sighed to myself. _Well I suppose there is no turning back now…If I do not I would expect that Kimmy will…_

"Alright, I will tell you…"


	26. Welcome to the Aquarium

CHAPTER 25- Welcome to the Aquarium

Once I had explained everything to these humans, they remained silent for some time. Finally, Amy spoke.

"So… You're a dolphin… that became a human."

"Yes." I replied.

"And just _how_ again did you do this?" she asked.

"The Asterite." I answered.

"Asterite. Some sorta… alien or something?"

"The Asterite is the Asterite. That is the best explanation I can give you." I relied calmly.

"Okay…" Amy fell silent again.

"How soon until we reach this aquarium?" I asked calmly.

"Actually, we're here." Tobias said as she slowed the car to a stop. He stepped out, and we all followed suit. "It's late; we'll be the only ones here. Don't wander off on your own." He said flatly as he began to walk. I followed the humans silently, looking around. Tobias led us into a large building, which split off into smaller buildings. I stopped and walked up to a glass wall it was filled with fish and other aquatic creatures!

"What by the almighty…?" I whispered. The humans stopped and looked at me.

"What's wrong Ecco?" Kimmy asked, looking at me, then at the glass.

"…is this like a TV?" I asked, as I touched the glass. The fish swimming near it suddenly bolted and I jerked my hand back. Tobias snorted at me.

"No, this is an Aquarium remember? We're underground, looking into the pools we keep the fish and other animals in." I gazed at the fish for a moment. Many I recognized, I was fascinated to see so many various kinds in one place! I even saw a speckled blue fish, one of my favorite meals. I eyed it eagerly.

"mmmmmm," I murmured, suddenly feeling _very_ hungry. Kimmy giggled at me.

"No no Ecco, you can't eat these fish!" she laughed, and Amy giggled as well.

"…of course not." I stated as I backed away from the glass. Tobias joined the women in laughing at me.

"Sure! You were drooling on the glass!" he laughed.

"I most certainly was NOT!" I snapped back.

"Uh huh, Common fish boy, let's go." He started to walk off again. I glared at him irritably, then followed, after glancing one last time at the tasty looking fish.

"I am a dolphin, not a fish." I stated curtly.

"Sure ya are…" he muttered. He led us out into an open area, where we overlooked a large pool. Walking to the edge, my heart stopped. In the pool were four dolphins, all swimming about in the water. I recognized them all immediately. I stood breathless as I watched them swim.

"Ecco..?" Kimmy asked me, looking at me. "Hello? Ecco you okay?" She waved her hand in front of my eyes and I snapped back into awareness.

"I am alright." I stated quickly.

"So… are these your dolphins?" Amy asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yes…" I answered quietly.

"Well then," Tobias said with a smirk. "Talk to them." I glanced at him, and then I looked back out over the pool. 

_Now it is time to see if you truly can speak with your own pod mates Ecco…_ I looked for a moment, then called out to them.

"Black One! Spotted one!" I shouted.They did not respond to my voice, only continue to swim. "Black one! Come here!" I called, but still no reply. Tobias rolled his eyes.

"Wow, they're sure listening." He said sarcastically. Kimmy lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"They can't hear him you goof, bring them over here!" she snapped in a playful tone. Chuckling, Tobias kneeled and splashed his hand in the water and whistled. After a moment, the spotted one swam to us. He eyed us curiously. I knew this one. Young and curious, but often skeptical. I looked down at him, and kneeled.

"Spotted one…" I said slowly. He looked at me, poking his beak out of the water. "It is I, Ecco, Ecco the dolphin, your pod leader." The spotted one suddenly went still, eyeing me.

"Well? We're waiting." Amy snorted.

"Give me a moment!" I snapped at her, and then looked back at the spotted one. "Believe me spotted one, I do not deceive you." I pushed up my hair upon my brow, revealing the stars on my head. The spotted one suddenly shrieked and recoiled back.

{ECCO!?} he screamed suddenly.

"Yes! It is I, Ecco!" I repeated again. _Thank the almighty! I can still understand!_

{NO! It's impossible! You art not Ecco!} He chattered at me.

"Believe my words spotted one! I was there when you came to me, telling me of the sunken boat in the shark infested waters!" I leaned low to look at him. He went silent and flicked his tail slowly.

{You are Ecco…?} He tilted his head sideways once more to look at me.

"Yes, I swear to you by the Asterite I am who I claim." 

{….WHERE WERE YOU?!} 


	27. Dolphin Talk

CHAPTER 26- Dolphin Talk

I looked at the spotted one swimming in front of me. The humans stood behind me, silent. The spotted one glared at me, awaiting an answer. I searched my mind for what to say, anything at all, something that would not come as a blow to him. Finding none, I simply told him one thing- the truth. As I told my tale to him, the other dolphins overheard, and swam closer to listen. I could feel their eyes open me. Suspicion, doubt, anger, sadness, I felt them all.

"…and that is what happened, and why I am now a human." I finished, looking at them. 

{You left us…} the youngest said in a soft squeak.

"No… I… yes. I did. But I had to, to help the girl…" I looked at them helplessly, as a wave of guilt ripped through my body.

{Do you know what they did? How terrifying it was sir?} The youngster asked me.

"No, I am afraid I do not know. But I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that has happened to you." I replied quietly.

{You abandoned us!} The spotted one screamed at me. 

"No, I please… I was going to return…"

{LIES!} The spotted one yelled. I jerked back at his brash tone, for never had he once raised his tone with me. Part of me would have been angry at his tone, but I knew he had every right to be. {You abandoned us! Left us defenseless! All for a human!}

"I am sorry…" it was all I could say, because his accusation was correct. "But I am here to find a way to bring you home, back-" I was suddenly cut off.

{And who says we wish to go back?} the black one said calmly. I fell silent for a moment.

"You… you cannot be serious…" I breathed.

{Who said we WISH to go back _sir_?} He said, a cold tone when he said the word sir. {So you can abandon us again? So you can leave us defenseless? I do not wish to go back anyways.} I looked at him shocked. {Why would I? They treat us like KINGS here!}

{He's right!} The spotted one piped up. {There is no fear of sharks here Ecco! And they feed us whenever we wish! No fear of finding our next meal!}

"But… but you are captives here!" I stammered in shock.

{I like it here…} the young one said. She swam around slowly. {The water is warm, and the humans play with me.}

"You are CAPTIVES!" I repeated. "You have lost your freedom!"

{We have gained SAFETY. FOOD! No fears, no worries!} The black one snapped. {No fear of being ABANDONED!}

"You have been captured, taken captive! I can release you, set you free into the ocean once more!"

{We don't want it Ecco.} The black on snapped at me. {We are treated like kings here. Like gods! But why would you care, Ecco the human?} His voice was full of malice. The words struck me like the slap of a shark's tail, and I rocked back. 

{It was terrifying at first sir…} the young one said. {But once we were here, the humans have shown us kindness. So many humans like to watch us swim and play, and we don't have to be afraid. I don't want to go home.}

"But… you are my pod mates… I have to bring you home…" I said weakly, shocked and horrified at these words. "You belong in the pod!"

{Not anymore, we wish to stay here. Go back to your humans Ecco!} The black one said coldly. {You have forsaken us, now leave us be!}

"No! I… I… please! Let me help you, I am sorry, I did not forsake you!" I looked at them desperately. I reached out to the spotted one. "Please, I am sorry, I will take you home; I will pay for the pain I have caused you!" The spotted one looked at me, and then twisted around to slap his tail upon my hand, knocking it away.

{Leave us, Ecco the human.} He snapped coldly. {Go back to the humans; they're more important to you anyway. You left us; abandoned us for them. Go back to them, Ecco the HUMAN!} The four looked at me with malice and contempt in their eyes, then turned tail and swam away from me.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" I called to them, but they swam deeper into the water at the far end, ignoring me. "No…" I sunk back.

_I failed them… I failed them all…_


	28. Giving Up

CHAPTER 27- Giving Up

I looked at them helplessly, angry. I was angry at them, but more so, I was angry at myself. I had my duty, and I failed them. Tears formed in my eyes, and I did not stop them this time.

"Ecco…? Is everything…alright?" Kimmy asked, kneeling next to me, placing her hand softly on my shoulder.

"They… they do not wish my help… I…failed them." I rose to my feet weakly, and Kimmy stood up next to me. I looked at Tobias and Amy. They looked at me, the doubtful, sneering looks of before, now faded into concern and pity. "…I wish to leave this place. There is nothing more I can do here." I said simply, keeping my eyes cast downward.

"…alright." Tobias said quietly. "but… first I need to make one quick stop. You guys head out to the car to wait for me."

"Where ya gonna go Tobias?" Kimmy asked. She still had her hand placed upon my shoulder, yet I did not complain. It was a small comfort I suppose. 

"I have to check Skimmer, she's still not eating."

"...Skimmer?" I asked quietly.

"..yea. That's the name of our erm…" he seemed reluctant to say. I shot a glare at him. "uhm… Our young dolphin." He finished. I snapped my head up suddenly.

"You mean you have more dolphins here?!"

"Well… one. Now." He rubbed the back of his neck. "See, the whole reason the aquarium caught those dolphins was because all we had left is Skimmer, and well she's gotten so reclusive that the customers aren't happy. So they brought in those four to try to cheer her up, and put on better shows. Thing is, she won't go near them, and it's been two weeks since she's had a full meal. If she doesn't start eating or performing soon well... the aquarium might… you know."

"That's awful!" Amy snapped. "They can't do that!"

"Yes, they can. She's their property." Tobias replied.

"…hey…" Kimmy said, and then gently squeezed my shoulder. "Ecco can help!"

"…I can…?" I looked at her.

"He can talk to her, see what's wrong! Maybe he can help her feel better!" Kimmy said excitedly. I looked at her, and lowered my head.

"Kimmy…" Tobias said sternly. "Something tells me he doesn't want to deal with more dolphins right now…

"And why not?" Amy piped up, looking giving me a stern look. I looked up weakly. 

"I cannot help… I have already failed my pod members…" I muttered.

"So?" Amy crossed her arms. "So you're gonna quit. After all THAT and you're gonna quit!? I thought you said it was your duty to help dolphins hmm? If you can't help them, at least help ONE! Don't you understand Ecco? What will happen to that little dolphin if you don't?" I shook my head weakly. 

"They going to kill her Ecco. An animal that won't perform or make money is useless, and will be disposed of." Tobias said flatly.

"That can't do that!" I snapped.

"Yes, they can." He replied simply. 

_Kill a child..? They would..? NO! I cannot allow it! But… but I have already failed once…I cannot fail again…I cannot…_ "I am sorry… but I cannot help…" I hung my head once more. Suddenly, Kimmy slapped me in the face. My head snapped back at the hit. I raised my hand to touch my face where she hit me. "Why by the almighty did you do that?!"

"Because you NEEDED it Ecco! Snap outa it! You saved that little girls LIFE Ecco! Something that was totally impossible, yet YOU did it! You have fought all this way and for what? NOW you're gonna QUIT?! That little girl needed you Ecco, and now this little dolphin does too! You can't just quit because of one roadblock, you have to keep fighting! No one is perfect, everyone has bad days. You said it was your duty to help and protect, so do your duty!" Her cold expression softened, and I looked in her eyes.

"You… are right. I apologize." I sighed, and mentally slapped myself. "You are absolutely right, and I thank you. I needed that.

"You GO girl." Amy snickered. "I have never seen you hit someone!"

"Yes… well…" Kimmy's face turned red. "He did kinda deserve it. But since he's so cute I'll let him go." She poked me in the stomach, and I looked at her oddly. Tobias rolled his eyes once more and shook his head, chuckling.

"So, are we going to go, or not?"

"Yes. I wish to meet the young fin. Take me to her." I stated, straightening my posture. I glanced at Kimmy as we began to walk again. I had to smirk.

_Human, you are the first to strike like that… I deserved it for being so blind. Thank you._


	29. The Young Fin

Authors Note: Unfortunatly, for some reason certain symbols are not showing up properly everytime I try to save this, so until i can get it fixed, all of the dolphin speech will be marked by ">" symbols. Sorry for the confusion all.

**CHAPTER 28- The Young Fin**

Tobias and the other humans led me down more hallways. We passed many more pools with fish and other creatures. I looked at them all silently as I walked, my mind still reeling from events just past. My face still stung slightly from Kimmy's strike, but I took it as a reminder of my foolishness. Finally, we entered a large enclosure with a pool in the center. The air was slightly thicker here, with strange smells. I looked, and in the pool I saw a small dolphin, swimming weakly in the water. She took no notice as we entered. Walking up to the water, I visually examined the young fin. She was very beautiful by dolphin standards, although very slender; her skin shimmered from the artificial lights in the room. Tobias walked to the waters edge and kneeled, splashing his hand in the water. The fin eyed us, but did not come near.

"Come on Skimmer… come here girl…" Tobias said in a soothing voice, but she did not come. Tobias sighed. "She just won't listen to anyone anymore… not since her mother died." Hearing this, a wave of pity rushed through me as I began to understand.

"What has happened to the mother fin?" I asked quietly, my eyes never wavering from the fin.

"The vets weren't really sure. The best they told us was she caught a sickness and it killed her. It couldn't have been age, she wasn't that old." He answered. I thought about this for a moment, and then I kneeled at the waters edge and splashed my hand in the water.

"Young fin, please come here, we mean you no harm, we only wish to talk." I said as softly as I could. She eyed me; I could see the skeptic look in her eyes. "Skimmer, is it? Please come here." She turned to me, but stayed far away. She snorted lightly in the water and squeaked in a cold tone.

>It's Dalphinnia stupid human!>

I paused for a moment, then I smiled.

"My apologies Dalphinnia, I was unaware that was your true name." This reply got strange looks from everyone, including the fin.

"Wait what? Dal-who?" Amy asked oddly.

"Her name is Dalphinnia. I would assume it was given to her by her mother fin." I replied simply.

>How did you hear that?!> She turned, finally giving me her full attention. She swam closer quickly. >If you heard, answer me! How did you hear that human!?>

"Calmness please Dalphinnia and I shall explain. My name is Ecco, and my true form is a dolphin. I know it sounds strange but…" she cut me off.

>Ecco? Ecco THE dolphin? The one of legends?! The hero of the sea? The great dolphin savior? The one Mother told me stories about?> Her eyes seemed to study me as her excitement grew. I felt my face warm slightly; I was _not_ expecting this sort of reply.

"Uh… well… yes… actually." I blinked a few times.

"What? What'd she say?" Kimmy prodded.

"Oh look, he's blushing!" Amy giggled. "She must have really said something!"

Hearing this, I composed myself, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I am Ecco the dolphin." I pushed my hair up once more, showing my stars upon my brow. Dalphinnia fell silent for a moment, then let out a shriek. I rocked back in shock, the noise was loud enough even the humans had to cover their ears.

"What did you SAY to her Ecco?!" Tobias yelped and winced.

"You heard what I had said! Dalphinnia what is the matter?!" I asked quickly. She began to swim wildly around, letting out chatters and shrieks of excitement.

>You came! Oh you came! Mother said you were a hero and you came! You have come to save me! The great savior of the sea has come to save me!>

I froze in place, staring at this little fin in shock. _I...she…I….WHAT??? _Tobias kneeled next to me and shook my shoulder slightly.

"Well? What did she say? You look like you've seen a ghost!" he quipped, giving me a curious look.

"She said… that the great savior of the sea has come to rescue her…" I blinked a few times, trying to allow these thoughts to decipher in my mind. It had been a very long time since someone called me "The Savior of the Sea".

"YOU? Savior?" Amy asked in a skeptic tone. To this I almost felt offended and blurted out,

"Well I _have_ saved the oceans multiple times, even the Tides of Time once." Amy looked at me like she was about to say something, but a glare from Kimmy made her drop the issue. Dalphinna continued to swim excitedly.

>You shall set me fee! Free to see the ocean in all it's glory! I shall meet other dolphins, and be free from humans!> She squealed happily.

"Now hold on…" I began slowly. "Why do you believe I shall set you free? And who was your mother that had told you this?"

"Her mother was named Soaker and-" Tobias began, but Dalphinna screeched to cut him off.

>An INSULT of a name! He name was WaterWhisper! She was given that name because she swam as quiet as a whisper through the great waves! Before you horrible humans captured her! You disgraced her with such an embarrassing name!> she chattered angrily and glared at Tobias.

"What? What'd I say what?" He questioned, looking at her. I quickly relayed her message, and Tobias seemed to slump his shoulders slightly. "Well I'm sorry, I didn't know! And we're NOT horrible humans! We've kept you fed and alive and-"

>And TRAPPED in this horrible tank! How would YOU wish to be confined in this little tub!?> she shrieked and slapped her tail.

"She does have a point. Living in such a cold and unfeeling tank such as this is hardly a life for a fin." I stated calmly.

"Well she's only in it because she wouldn't get along with the other dolphins in the main tank!" Tobias spat defensively.

>Well they-!> She began again, before I snapped.

"Enough! Both of you! This is not the way!" Everyone went quiet and looked at me. "Now listen, both of you, the tides of the past are to be pushed aside, for at this moment we have more important concerns and troubles, and I cannot be acting as interpreter to your little tail slapping match!"

"Ecco is right; we have bigger problems, like what to do about Sk-er, Dalphinna here, and what about Ecco's friend? We can't forget her." Kimmy said calmly. I smiled at her softly.

"Yes, now I have an entirely new batch of problems." I stated quietly. "If this fin requests freedom, then I must oblige and do whatever in my power to set her free to the oceans. Yet I must also assist Ember."

"Yea but how do you plan on doing that? Captive raised Dolphins cannot survive alone in the ocean." Tobias asked, looking once more at Dalphinna.

"She will survive, I shall take her to my pod, she shall be welcome and safe there." I looked at the young fin again, who's excitement was visibly growing.

"Yes but… How will you do that if you said you'd stay and protect Ember?" Kimmy said softly. I suddenly fell silent, as that had not occurred to me.

…_how WILL I do both…?_


	30. Back to Kimmy's

**CHAPTER 29- Back To Kimmy's**

I sat, watching Dalphinnia for a few moments, as my mind raced. I had never really stopped to think on how I would do either of these things, I simply knew that I must. Finally, to break the silence, Amy spoke.

"Well, why don't we focus on helping your little friend first, and then come back for this dolphin? I mean it's not like she's gonna go anywhere."

"True…" Tobias said thoughtfully. "As long as she starts behaving so the aquarium won't have her destroyed, she should be fine. I can keep daily checks on her, and make sure she's alright."

"And meanwhile we'll help you find and help that little girl Ecco." Kimmy smiled at me. I turned my head to look at these three humans.

"You would all help me…?" I asked quietly.

"Of course Ecco! We'd love to, right guys?" Kimmy exclaimed.

"Sure, why not, this is just too insane to just drop. Besides, you'll need my help if you're going to do ANYTHING about this dolphin." Tobias gave a smug grin.

"Well, like yah okay…" Amy hesitated for a moment. "I guess someone's got to keep you out of trouble." She rolled her eyes, but I smiled.

"Thank you… very much, all of you." I answered quietly. I then looked at Dalphinnia my mind suddenly into full gear. "Now listen young fin, you must do as this human Tobias says to, we cannot run a risk of you becoming endangered. I and my new friends must leave here soon, to tend to other matters, but I vow to you, I SHALL set you free, but you must give me your cooperation, do you understand?"

>I guess I can listen to him for you, oh Great Ecco. She replied, flicking her tail. But you will come back for me right?>

"On my word of honor, I shall not forget you." I gave her a reassuring smile. She dove, and then did a flip above the waves, squealing in excitement.

"Good, now we all better get out of here, it's really getting late." Tobias said, standing up once more. I stood next to him and nodded.

"Agreed. Dalphinnia, I shall return soon with news, until then, take care of yourself."

>Alright Great Ecco! I shall wait for your return!> she squeaked in reply, and began to swim about with renewed vigor.

"Cool, let's head back to my place!" Kimmy smiled, and then slid her arm around mine. I paused and looked at this, but said nothing. She then led us all back out of the aquarium, to Tobias' vehicle. Once inside, we made our way back towards her home. I remained silent for sometime, until tilting my head curiously.

"What? What is it Ecco?" Kimmy asked, sitting next to me.

"I am just thinking about something that was said before." I replied quietly.

"Oh? And just what is that Ecco?" Amy asked, turning her head to look at me from the front seat.

"Does Tobias not now owe me fifty of your dollars?" I gave a little smirk, as everyone fell silent, before the women began to laugh.

"Heyheyhey!! I thought you were full of it!" Tobias yelped defensivly.

"Oh no way!" Kimmy laughed. "You LOST Tob'! You HAVE to pay up!"

"But it was a joke! I didn't think he culd REALLY talk to dolphins!" He cried.

"Now you know better. Am I to be paid or not?" I chuckled as Tobias snorted and growled, clutching the wheel he held tighter. Kimmy giggled and squeezed my arm, yet it did not hurt. Amy saw this, and then leaned over to whisper in Tobias' ear, however I did not catch what was said. I tilted my head slightly, but did not say anything. _Perhaps this is a human ritual to welcome new humans to the group… it is strange though…_I looked over at Kimmy again, who was now looking out the window. She kept clutched to my arm the rest of the journey back to her home. Finally, the vehicle came to a stop, and her and I exited the vehicle.

"Are you two not going to come out?" I asked Amy and Tobias.

"Nah, it's late, we better get going home. We'll meet up with you tomorrow okay?" he answered.

"Very well then, farewell until then." I replied calmly. Amy and Kimmy said goodbye to each other as well, and then Tobias took Amy and the vehicle away. I looked at Kimmy. "He is correct, it is indeed late, perhaps I should take my leave as well then."

"But… but where will you got Ecco?" Kimmy asked as she tightened her grip every so slightly on my arm.

"I… I am not sure." I answered honestly. "Perhaps I shall go to this 'hotel' I was told to go to by the policeman."

"But it's so late! Stay with me-I mean I have a be- er, couch! I have a large couch you could crash on for the night! Besides it's already so late do you really want to try to find some hotel in the middle of the night?"

"Well… I suppose you are correct… and I do not wish to ride another 'taxi' if I can help it." I stated finally. She smiled happily, and finally released my arm.

"Good! I'll go get you blankets and a pillow!" She rushed inside and disappeared from my sight. I walked in slowly after her and waited quietly, looking around. I rubbed my arm gently, as I could still slightly feel her grip upon it. It was a strange sensation, but oddly, I somewhat liked it. She came out soon after carrying a few objects, the like I had seen in Embers sleeping room. She lied them out upon the couch for me.

"Here you go, nice and cozy." She giggled then stood up and looked at me, before yawning. "Bathroom is over there, and the kitchen you've seen so you'll be okay for the night right?"

"Yes, I shall be fine, thank you." I replied, and she smiled again.

"Good, I'm gonna go crash for the night, but if you need anything, feel free to wake me up, k?"

"Sleep well Kimmy, I shall be alright, I assure you. Good dreams to you." I gave her a soft smile.

"Goodnight Ecco, sleep well!" She then came almost face to face with me. Before I could question her, she then pressed her face, her lips, against the side of my face, before turning and walking off, out of sight. I stood dumbfounded, looking off to where she had gone for several moments. I touched my face slowly.

_What by the almighty was THAT???_


	31. Good Morning

CHAPTER 30- Good Morning. 

I awoke the following morning to a tantalizing scent, one I had never in all my years smelled before. I sat up upon the soft couch and looks around. Getting to my feet I followed the scent, wandering into Kimmy's small kitchen. She was already awake and many things were set out upon the table. The scent filled the room as I looked at the table and say a variety of strange food! It all smelled wonderful as I sniffed and sniffed, taking the strange yet fascinating scents into my strange human nose. _Oh! If only this bouquet of scents TASTE as good as they smell, I shall be in heaven!_ Kimmy turned to face me, only now noticing my arrival.   
"Oh! Ecco good morning!" she smiled at me, "Please sit! I figured after all you've been through you'd need a good breakfast."   
"You… you made this all… for me?" I ask puzzled, though I eyed the strange food eagerly.   
"Of course, I thought we could share breakfast together. Common, sit!" she giggled at sat at one end of the table and I sat at the other. She began to help herself to servings of the strange foods, and I did the same. I suppose I became a little greedy, as soon I had filled my plate. I paused to look at it, then glanced upwards, feeling a rather like an idiot for abusing such hospitality, yet Kimmy merely laughed.   
"Don't be shy! Enjoy I made lots!" she smiled at me, before beginning to eat. I sniffed the food a bit more, then began to east as well. What a taste! This is wonderful!   
"Kimmy, what is this wonderful meal?" I asked between bites, enjoying it greatly.   
"Oh, just a little something my mom taught me, omelets, pancakes, bacon and toast. Nothing too fancy, but I do try to put my own special spices in." She smiled at me again.   
"This is much better then fruit loops!" I replied as I ate. She began to laugh at me.   
"Well I hope so! Cereal is a kid's breakfast!"   
"It was Ember's favorite meal in the morning, I ate what she did." I replied, then paused to think of Ember. _Oh Ember… please do not think I have forgotten you… I will find you again…_ I looked downwards and heaved a sigh.   
"Everything okay Ecco…?" Kimmy asked quietly.   
"Yes… well, no… I must go find Ember, as soon as possible. I have been away from her entirely too long. I need to know if she is alright." I began to slow down on eating, the food having lost its allure.   
"You told me before she was taken right? Put with like a foster family?" She looked at me concerned.   
"I do not know, that is just what the police officer had told me. I wish to find her, soon…." I sighed. "I feel as if I have failed her."   
"No way Ecco!" she exclaimed. "Look, after breakfast I'll call the police station for you, and find out where she I, okay?"   
"…you would do that?" I asked quietly. Kimmy smiled softly at me.   
"Of course I will Ecco. Now common, eat up!"   
"Very well, thank you Kimmy." I looked at her, a shred of hope returning. I began to eat once more with renewed vigor, and soon finished. Kimmy finished as well, then got up from the table and left. She was gone for some time. Finally she returned, a wide smile upon her face.   
"Found her Ecco!" she squealed. I immediately jumped form my seat.   
"You have! WHERE?" I demanded.   
"The Officer on the phone was really nice, he told me where she's staying and with who. He's going to call ahead and let them know we'll be there in a little while!" She held up a piece of paper with markings in it. I was honestly shocked.   
"How did you get such information so easily! They would not even answer me!" She giggled at me.   
"Well I did kinda say you er…" she paused and her face turned reddish. I looked at her quizzically.   
"You said I was what?"   
"Uhm, nothing! I just said that you asked me to talk on your behalf, that's all!" she giggles nervously. I eyed her a little suspiciously, but then I shook my head, allowing it to pass. I had no time to wonder the strange behaviors of a human.   
"Very well then. When can we depart to find retrieve her?" I asked quickly.   
"Just as soon as I get my car started!" With that she turned out the door, and soon I heard a growl noise. Recognizing the noise, I followed outside. She sat inside a strange vehicle, but this one did not have a top. I looked puzzled. "Common, get in Ecco! Let's go!" I did not hesitate, and got inside the vehicle and sat in the seat next to her. She smiled at me as she began to make the car move. I watched her, as this was the first time I had been able to study how a human makes such machines move.   
"Perhaps someday I would like to try to master one of these strange machines…" I said calmly, watching her. She laughed at me.   
"Well, then maybe someday you'll have to let me swim with a dolphin!"   
I smiled softly at this. _Yes… perhaps someday…_   
I watched her, then the path ahead for some time. This open car was rather pleasant, very comfortable, and I enjoyed feeling the wind brush through my face. Eventually we came upon a small house, and came to a stop. Kimmy and I departed the vehicle and walked up to the building.   
"This is the place…" she breathed quietly. I looked at the building with a calm and collected expression, yet my mind and heart were racing. We approached the building, and then she banged her fist upon the door. A moment passed, before an elderly human woman answered the door. She looked at us calmly before finally speaking.   
"Yes? Can I help you?"   
"I would like to see Ember please. Now." 


	32. Reunited

Yes I'm still alive! And Yes I'm still gonna work on my fics! I'll finish them eventually! I SWEAR! XD;

****

**CHAPTER 31- Reunited.**

The old woman looked at us, before smiling.

"Ah, you must be Kimmy and Ecco; the police told us you would be coming. Please come in dearies." She then stepped aside, and allowed us to pass. Once inside the building, I called out.

"Ember? Are you here?" I looked around this small house. I could sense the age in this place, it had been around for many years, perhaps as long as I. The scent was a comfort of sorts, it has a soft smell, not the harshness of the police station or the coldness of the hospital. I waited, albeit impatiently, for a sign of Ember. Finally, I heard a small voice from another room.

"Ecco? …Ecco?" To my delight, Ember walked around the corner. She appeared in good health, though she looked meek. Standing at the corner, we looked at each other for a moment in silence, for once, I did not know what to say to the child. Do I apologize? Beg for forgiveness? Be stern with her? Or simply be grateful she is unharmed? Suddenly however, she answered such questions when she rushed forward and threw herself into my arms. I instinctively knelt and embraced her, lifting her into my arms softly. A wave of relief and happiness rushed over me.

"Ember…" I said softly, holding her tightly as she began to babble.

"Ecoo! Oh Ecco I'm so sorry! I didn't mean what I said! I didn't want you to go away I'm sorry! You're the only one I have and I got scared and everything that happened I-!" she looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I put a finger to her lips to silence her. I understood.

"Oh Ember… your anger and fear were justified, do not be sorry, you have no need to explain your actions. I am simply joyous that you are safe and sound. I worried for you greatly. Have the hu-people here been treating you well?"

"Yes Ecco, they've been wonderful! They let me do whatever I want and they're so nice to me! …but I missed you…" she said softly. I smiled.

"Well I am here, and I will protect you Ember, as I promised." Ember smiled at this and nuzzled into my arms, not wishing to release me. I did not mind, I was just too happy to see her again. I felt a feeling I had not before. Now, more then ever, I wished to protect Ember, to care for her. But it was more then protecting a pod member… It felt like I wished to protect… a daughter. I suppose if it was any other moment I would have cursed my foolishness, but at the moment, I cared not for who was what, I only cared that she was safe.

"So uh… Mrs. McCloud… hope Ember hasn't been to much trouble for you." Kimmy spoke at last. I turned my gaze to the elderly woman.

"Oh no dear, not at all, she has been a sweetheart." The woman replied softly. I stood, still holding Ember in my arms.

"I thank you for caring for Ember in my absence. I am pleased she has been cared for so well. I will take her now."

"Take her? Oh now one moment child…" she began. I raised an eyebrow. _Child?__ I could laugh! I would imagine I am older then YOU!_

"What is it?" I asked calmly.

"Do you have a place to take her? A place to live? Have you filled out the adoption and care papers yet? Can you support her? Do you have a job?" She looked at me, with a soft look, yet there was doubt in her eyes. She had caught me off guard and she knew it. I shot a glance at Kimmy, lost for a reply.

"Well uh… I have a part time job and he's looking! I have my own house where she can stay, and we'll get the papers filled out right away!" Kimmy stammered quickly. The woman eyed her.

"Well… for now, you may take her for day visits, but since we are her temporary foster parents, she must return here for the evenings and nights." She said sternly. I was about to object when Kimmy silenced me.

"Okay! Not a problem! Honest! We'll bring her back by eight!"

"Six." She ordered.

"…Right. Six! No problem!" Kimmy giggled nervously.

"…Very well." The woman agreed. "I have your name and phone number on file, if you do not return her by six, I will phone the police, understood?" I did not like the sudden change in her tone, but again Kimmy silenced me before I could speak.

"Gotcha! Not a problem Ma'am! Common Ecco, Ember, lets go have some fun today and make sure she's back later." Kimmy smiled at us. Ember looked at her, then the old woman, and nodded.

"Okay… long as I'm with Ecco." She said quietly.

"Alright dearie, you go off and have fun now. Run along." The old woman patted Ember on her head, then I nodded and led her out, back to the vehicle. Kimmy followed a moment later. Once we were all seated in the vehicle and Kimmy made it begin to move, I snapped at Kimmy.

"Why did you agree to such terms! I am taking Ember and that is final!"

"Sure Ecco, and be arrested again? Human rules are different then yours! We have to go along with this, just for a little while okay? If you don't go along with it they'll KEEP her and you'll never see her again!" Kimmy replied curtly. I fell snilent and snorted. "Oh hi by the way! I'm Kimmy!" she quickly giggled to Ember.

"Hello…" Ember replied quietly, then looked at her. "You… you know what Ecco is?" she asked quizzically, then looked worried.

"Yeah, he told me and my friends!" Kimmy giggled. "Don't worry, we'll keep the secret." She winked at Ember, and Ember giggled back at her. I had to smile at this, if Ember was giggling then she is healing.

"So can I meet your new friends Ecco? Huh can I?" Ember asked, tugging my arm.

"Of course you may Ember. We shall also see Dalphinnia again." I replied.

"Who? Did- did you find your pod Ecco?" she asked excitedly. My body slumped upon hearing this.

"…yes."

"Really? How are they? Are they happy to see you? Are we gonna get them free?" Her bright eyes looked at me hopefully. I heaved a sigh.

"No…" I began, and then I brought her up to date on what had happened.


End file.
